Digital Squad
by Epsilon Diety
Summary: Kirby has joined a joined a group of 5 video game charecters called the Digital Squad. They live in a building in Usa, Hawaii. The charecters are Mario, Link, Sonic, Megaman X and a Pikachu name Piko. Read & Review, Please!
1. Introduction

Digtial Squad-Chapter 0

Introduction

Kirby: This Is my Life after saving Popstar From Nightmare. I have Joined a

group named digital squad Located in United States, Hawaii. Ive been here for

7 months so far. A lot of these people are people I heard of before. Ive made

good friends with them. My best friend here is Link. He seems really nice to me

and I can really relate to him. Then There is Pikachu, The Smart $$ Of the

group. Even though He may seam Sarcastic and mean, Deep down inside He

cares about his friends a lot! Then there is Sonic. He somewhat always keeps

his cool! He pretty much is a carefree guy... A good influence too! Then there is

X, Megaman X. Ahh how can you forget that guy-er, Reploid or whatever he is. X

is the violent one of the group. When he gets mad he goes on rampage! I

guess you can say he only wants authority! Last but least Is Master Mario as I

call him sometimes. He is the leader of the group. Mario is the most famous

person in the group. He is really nice and Takes the lead and always has good

ideas! He is most concerned about money. He likes to make money more than

anything..... well not as much as Pasta. Mario is A "Happy Person" and a fun

person too! Yep Everyone is a character here. This building is big and only has

3 bedrooms each having a bunk bed and a tv along with some other stuff. Its

kinda funny! We have a pool room, Arcade, Tv room and a whole bunch of other

rooms But we only have 3 bedroom, Kinda funny though! While ive been here in

Hawaii Ive Got a new Girlfreind named Anna. She is a Kirby with Yellow Skin

and Red Shoes. She is Sort of like Me... Hell, she is like me a lot! I remember

the day we met... I love her a lot and all but sometimes she does get on my

nerves with her talking! Well Me and the others have some things to take care

so, see ya!


	2. The Division Dime

**Digital Squad**

**1-1**

Fonts in _{Italic} _is the charecters Thoughts

(At The digital squad Head Quarters)

Mario: Hello Everyone This is a new story called digital squad!

Link: That's the name of our group and we kinda fix glitches in video games.

Kirby: Yep we travel in a group of 6 Popular video game characters

Sonic: We live in a big Building and we call It HQ. And Mario is the Leader

X: We love reviews so send lots of them

Pikachu: A new chapter will be written 2 or 3 times a week.

Mario: And TailsRessurect Does Not own us. Me and Link are owned by Nintendo and Sonic is owned by Sega.

X: Im owned by Capcom and Pikachu is owned by Game Freaks

Pikachu: HEY!!

X: What? That's the name of the people who made Pokemon

Pikachu: Oh Okay

Kirby: Im owned by Nintendo too!

Pikachu: No Kirby, You are made by Hal Labatorys

Kirby: I guess that makes sense

Mario: Well now that we are done lets all eat before going on todays mission

(In the Kitchen after all the cooking)

Sonic: So whats todays mission?

Mario: You will find out after Breakfest

Pikachu: Why cant you tell us the damn mission now!

Mario: Shut-up Pikachu!

Link: (Walks in with a Big Plate with a cover over it and sets it down on the table)

X: Wait a sec.... Why am I here! I cant even eat food.....Well I can but it doesn't do nothing for me!

Mario: You like to just sit here and Talk about why you like violence and stuff people.

Link: (Raises the the cover off the plate)

Kirby: (Inhales all the food and the plate) Ahhhh... While your at it Link! Get me a drink!

Everyone else: (Glares at Kirby)

(5 minutes later)

Kirby: (Ducktaped to the ceiling) Come on guys! Cant you take a little joke!

Pikachu: You tell us!

Kirby: Shut up ya fool!

Pikachu: Who's the one ducktaped to the ceiling?

Kirby: Aeeerrrr!

Link: (Comes in with another big plate) Okay lets eat! (Sits down)

Mario: Pass me those eggs!

Sonic: (Hands Mario the eggs) There ya go.

Kirby: Hey you guys guess what happened yesterday! I saw this old person! And I went up to him and said dude, your old! And then he looked at me and said AHHHHHHHHH then he almost had a heart attack! And for some reason it was funny until I was pulled away by the cops. Then I got out like an-

X: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kirby: Okay..................... Weeeeeeeeell anyways I got out like an 4 hours later and they said some stuff and some more stuff then I ate them for talking so much an-

Sonic: Kirby!

Kirby: What

Sonic: Guess what!

Kirby: What!

Sonic: Shutup!

Kirby: Ahh sonic that joke is so old

Sonic: No im serious! Shutup!

Kirby: .................. Well later on that day I took Anna out for a date and stuff and we watched a good movie!

(5 more minutes)

Kirby: (Still ducktaped to the ceiling but now he has ducktape over his mouth) MmfffMFFFmmmfff

Sonic: (Eating some bacon) This is really good bacon

Mario: Its hedgehog

Sonic: (Spits it out from shock) WHAT!!!!!

Mario: (Laughing) Im just kidding!

Link: Hey X pass me that coffee pot!

X: Arent you a little too young to be drinking coffee?

Link: Come on! Im 11, Im old enough!

Pikachu: (Spits in the coffee pot and smirks) Do you still want it?

Link: No-no that's okay, I think no one wants it now.

Pikachu: (tosses the coffee pot over his head) Good!

Kirby: (Inhales the tape somehow and starts choking)

Pikachu: (Looks at Kirby) Idiot...

Kirby: (Swallows the tape) Ahh better! (Inhales the rest of the tape and exhales it then falls down) Ow... Ya know that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...

Mario: Good news! I have to tell you all that

(Drumroll)

Mario: Todays mission is ....

(Drumroll gets louder)

Mario: X will you quite it out!

X: (Holding drumming sticks next to a drum) Sorry!

Mario: Todays mission is to retrive the divide-dime

Kirby: The who?

Mario: It's a dime that posses the power to duplicate and its somewhere in the mushroom Kingdom and all the koopa's and goomba's are using it and its creating one major glitch! Because there are so many of them im going to send Pikachu and Kirby for this one!

Pikachu: Okay lets go!

Mario: Now hurry! I don't wont bowser to get a hold of that dime

Pikachu: (Mumbling) Its just a dime

Mario: SHUTUP AND GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!!!!

Pikachu_: {I hate my job} _Yes Sir!

Mario: Take the wrap pipes in the Wrap pipe room

Kirby: Lets a go! (Leaves to the wrap pipe room)

Pikachu: (Goes to the pipe room)

X: Why them, Mario! They couldn't get a normal dime!

Mario: But you and Sonic went last time and its There turn! Me and Link will go next mission then you guys will have your chance again.

(In the Wrap Pipe room)

Pikachu: This pipe leads to the mushroom kingdom (Hops in)

Kirby: Wheee (Hops in after Pikachu does)

(In the Mushroom Kingdom)

Kirby and Pikachu: (Jumps out the pipe) HOLYCOW

(They Look around to find at least a hundred Koopa's and Goomba's around them)

Kirby; ..... Uesteon we have a problem

TO BE COUNTINUED

Remember! Send reviews on how you feel on the story! Thank You for Reading!


	3. The Start Of It All

Digital Squad, Chapter 2

The Start of it all

Kirby; ..... Uesteon we have a problem

Pikachu: Oh great! We are going to die!

Kirby: Wait I got an idea!

Pikachu: What!

Kirby: Lets take off our shoes and eat them then sing Christmas songs!

Pikachu: How will that help!!!

Goomba: INTRUDERS!!!! GET THEM!!!!!

Pikachu: (Shocks a few koopa's and goomba's)

Kirby: (Inhales a Para Koopa and gets wing ability) All Right!

Pikachu: (Gets attacked by a Koopa) AH! Supid Turtle!

Wing Kirby: (Shoots a few feathers at the gombas and koopas)

(Bomb-ombs and Spinnys start attacking)

Pikachu: AH!!! WE'RE BEING OVERUNED!

Wing Kirby: There is one hope.............................................................

Pikachu: ..........

Wing Kirby: ...................

Pikachu: Do you want to tell me anytime so- (Gets blown up by a bomb-omb)

Wing Kirby: .......... Hahahah-(Gets hit by a Spinny) HEY!!!

Pikachu: (Covered in dust and ash) AHHH I CANT FELL MY LIVER!!!!!!

Wing Kirby: ...... (Lightbulb!) I got a idea! (Drops his ability and inhales a bomb-omb)

Pikachu: Gasp That boy ate a bomb-omb

Bomb Kirby: AND GOTTEN BOMB KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: YAY!! We're saved!

Bomb Kirby: (Falls aspleep)

Pikachu: What was I thinking There is one thing t- (Gets hit by a Goomba) STUPID BOOGER THINGY!!!! (Picks up Kirby and uses him as a shield while he contacts HQ on his phone) Hello?

Mario: Hello?

Pikachu: This is Piko, Do you read me?

Mario: Yep How is everything going?

Pikachu: We need hel- (Gets blown up by another bomb-omb and the phone breaks)

Bomb Kirby: OW!!!!

(Back at HQ)

Sonic: Who was that

Mario: It was Pikachu And he needed Hel...... wait ..... Hel?

Sonic: ...... He needed ..... Hell?

Mario: Okay! Lets give them some hell!!

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Bomb Kirby: Its over.... (Drops his ability)

Sudenlly 

Fangirls: Get away from Kirby!!

Kirby: Whohoo!!! Im Loved!

Enimies: OH NO FAN GIRLS!!!! (Runs away leaving the dime behind)

Pikachu: Why don't I have fangirls...

Kirby: Cause no one likes ya

Pikachu: Tear Drop Aw that sucks

Kirby: Ooo is this candy? (Inhales the dime)

Pikachu: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!

Kirby: I feel weird..... (Gets Divided into 2 different color Kirbys)

Pink Kirby: Wow...

Blue Kirby: That was weird?

Pikachu: (Sarcasticlly) OHHhhhh Great Another Kirby! Just what I need!

Pink Kirby: Oh boy! Now I can finnaly play with myself!

Pikachu: (Slides away from Kirby) ...............

Pink Kirby: (Innocently) What? ....... AH! Sick! Not that way!

Blue Kirby: Hey lets go back to HQ

Pikachu: Lets get this problem over with

(Everyone goes back in the wrap pipe)

(Back at Hq after explaining)

Mario: Great going Kirby! Im going to buy you a present. I wanted that dime destroyed.

Pikachu; Really?

Mario: HELL NO!!! IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!

Blue Kirby: You mean your gonna kill him (Points to Kirby)

Pink Kirby: WHAT!!!

Pikachu: He has a point! You're the one that ate it!

Link: Actually they both ate it...

Mario: Lock them in the Prison!

Sonic: We don't have a prison!

Mario: Then lock them up in the Laundry Room!

X: I love this job! (Beats Kirby and Blue Kirby up)

(In the Laundry room)

X: (Throws Them in the Laundry room) And stay in their!

Kirby; We are going to die!

Blue Kirby: That's bad... right?

Kirby: I think so.... I wonder what the Author would do in this situation

???: Hello Kirby...

Kirby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

???: Stop Screaming!!!!

Kirby: Is that you.... God?

???: Nope I am TailsRessurect But you can Just call me Tails

Kirby: Ah! You're the author! IM SOO Sorry that I forgot to brush my teeth yeterday!

Tails: That's not why im here.

Blue Kirby: Snore

Tails: Well anyways Im going to give you this! (Gives Kirby the Fire ability) See ya and dont get locked up again cause I wont be there to help you! (Fades away)

Fire Kirby: That was somewhat weird (Thinking)

(Back in the Living room)

Mario: I found a cure!

Link: what is it?

Mario: The clones disappear immeadintly when they come in contact with any fruit.

Pikachu: Time to Kill some clone!

One hour later

Fire Kirby: I got it! Why don't I burn a whole into the wall

Blue Kirby: Yay! Were saved!

Fire Kirby: (Burns a hole in the door) Im a genius

Pikachu: A dumb one at that

(Pikachu was leaning against wall outside of the door eating an apple)

Fire Kirby: (Not caring that Pikachu Bit off of it) Oooo I want that apple!

Blue Kirby: Ill eat it fisrt! (Inhales the apple) .... (Sudennly he starts to shrink) AHHHHH (His voice gets higher and higher until he completely disappears)

Fire Kirby: Gasp You Killed me!

Pikachu: And I would do it again! (Smirks at Kirby with an evil look)

Fire Kirby: .... Oh my god! Your not going to kill me! Are you?

Pikachu: Na I don't want to kill you since you're the only Kirby I know besides Anna and your Brother.

Fire Kirby: Ah I hate him!

Pikachu: Your brother is an alright guy! He is sort of like me.

(Mario walks up to the 2 and looks at Pikachu and smiles)

Mario: Good job Piko!

Fire Kirby: Piko?

Pikachu: That's my real name...

Fire Kirby: Oh (Drops his ability) I was named after my species!

Pikachu: (Sarcasticlly) Wow! I never knew that!

Kirby: I wonder what will be of the dime.

Mario: I don't know and I don't care...

Pikachu: Why the sudden change of heart?

Mario: Because I just remembered that I wanted to destroy it so bowser, Ganon, Dr. Robotnick, King dedede, or Sigma will never get a hold of it.

Kirby: Oh okay ..... (Looks at Link to see that he is staring out the window with a sad look) Hey Mario (Whispering) Whats wrong with Link?

Mario: (Whispers back) He is just having one of those flashback moments...

Kirby: A Memory? Why does he look so sad?

Mario: He's just having "memorys" and stuff. He had a very sad Life to tell the truth.

Kirby: Go on

Mario: His parents died when he was nothing but a baby and for 10 years fought his was a Koriki. Then one day he gets summoned by the Deku Tree and gets a Fairy Companion whom is named navi and has to save hyrule. Nothing but fighting was his child hood. On top of that He lost Navi After saving Hyrule. So then he heads off To find navi and ends up in a Land named Termina. As he was Riding Epona through a forest gets robbed for his orcania and Epona which is his horse. He gets stuck with a fairy named Tatl that he later on becomes a great friend of.He Finds out that he has to save Termina from the Skull Kid that had Majora's Mask... He never did Find Navi But he did get his horse and Ocarnia back. And he end up loosing Tatl too...

Kirby: ...... Wow... I see now why he has these moments now and then (Walks over to Link) Hey buddy! You alright...

Link: (Turns to Kirby) Of course I am! Why did you ask?

Kirby: Eh you just looked kinda sad...

Link: ... Im okay......... Just thinking...

Kirby; Of the past? _[Oh smooth move! Now He's Probaly gonna get sad again]_

Link: O? What makes you think im thinking of the past

Kirby: Umm Duh? [ That should Distract him ]

Link: Whatever Lets just go get something to drink...

Kirby: Like what?

Link: (Takes out 2 bottles of Lon Lon Milk And tosses one to Kirby and Kirby catches it)

Kirby: Whats this?

Link: Its Lon Lon Milk

Kirby: Lon Lon who?

Link: Its from Lon Lon Ranch... Back in Hyrule... Well Drink up!

(Pikachu walks up to the 2)

Pikachu: Hey Chumps! Give me a bottle Of some of that Milk!

Link: [Grouch!] Sure Pikachu! (Tosses him a bottle)

(They all drink The Milk and start talking about Hyrule)

Link: That place was great, Ya know

Pikachu: What?

Link: Hyrule

Pikachu: Quite your damn complaining and just go back their to visit!

Link: [ If this pokemon says one more word im going to leave him in a wheelchair, But then again That's Piko for ya] Hey I got a fun idea! Why don't you stand out in the middle of the street and wait to get hit by a car!

Pikachu: [ What?! He is just joking ] Oh that's a nice one! I bet you had to practice that one in front of a mirror!

Link: A least im not a broke half $$ rat!

Pikachu: Hey you can bite my cheap moneyless $$!!!

(The 2 went on for 10 more minutes until Kirby stoped it)

Kirby: Will you two shutup!!

Pikachu: Okay fine....

Kirby: [Why do I have to put up with this] Im going to bed

Link: But its only 7:54 PM...

Kirby: I got a headache from the two of you!

Pikachu: But then you will miss dinner

Kirby: Im going up to my room and don't bother me

Link: Hey! Half of it is my room!

Kirby: (Shuts the door)

Link: Stupid Little Puffball!

Kirby: (Opens the door) Shut-up Stupid Kid! (Slams the door)

Pikachu: Where did X and Sonic go?

Link: They went to a Blockbuster to rent a movie that Me, Mario, Sonic and X Were going to watch.. It's a good movie too!

Pikachu: ....... (Farts some fire in Links direction) AHHH!!!!!

Link: (Ducks) Talk about Farting in my general Direction!! What the heck was that!

Pikachu: (laughing) I got to stop eating spicy food

Link: I heard it can cause flaming gas

Pikachu: Yeah! (Farts some Fire again) AEEEIII!!!! (Starts Laughing)

(They both turn to a familiar figure who looked like he was just burned and was very angry)

Mario: (Yells) PIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: (In Shock) ...................................

Mario: .......................

Link: .................. (Farts Really Loud)

Pikachu and Mario: (Stiffles back their laughter)

Mario: Pikachu, Im just Joking!

Link: I shouldn't have ate that manwich!

(X and Sonic Both walk into the room where Link, Mario and Pikachu was)

Sonic: Hey Pikachu Your back Just in time for the new Movie!

Pikachu: Which one!

X: Anaconda's!

(Kirby is heard all the way up from his room saying Really? And then He Burst through the door)

Kirby: YEAH!!!! THE NEW MOVIE!!!!!!

Link: How did you get there?

X: Well Sonic Ran and I Rode Epona

(Link's Eye was twitching out of anger)

Link: [He rode Epona?!?! He rode MY Horse!] YOU BASTARD!!! NO ONE RIDES MY HORSE BUT ME!!!! (Tackles X)

X: AHH!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!

Link: Well lets see! You rode my horse without permission to the store and back!

X: You do it all the time!

Link: That's Because I Don't weigh a lot, Unlike you!!!

X: Link, I think you are over exaggerating! Its just a horse!

Link: She is my horse!

X: Lets just watch the Movie!

Link: Okay. Sorry... Ive just been Kinda weird lately, that's all!

(everyone takes a seat and watches the movie)

After the Movie

Kirby: That was Nice, It wasn't like I expected it but it was good!

Mario: Well Its dinner time

Sonic: Its amazing how time goes by so fast

Link: Yeah, I know! Hey Mario... I got a question!

Mario: What is it?

Link: Why do you let a 11 year old Kid cook for everyone in this building? I mean doesn't it sound kinda dangerous being that im a Child and all?

Mario: You know its only 6 people here. But you have a point! I think its because The others don't know how to cook.

Pikachu: I do! I just don't like to!

Link: Oh well I may as well start! (Walks in the kitchen)

Kirby: Dinner time is the best time of the day!

X: The food does taste good!

(At the Kitchen Table after the cooking)

(Link comes through the room with a chef hat and big plate of food. He sets the plate down on. The plate has a Turkey and some mashed potatoes)

Kirby: Oh boy! (Starts to change color) I feel weird again! (Duplicates into 2)

Blue Kirby: Guess who's back! Back again! Blue is Bac-

Pikachu; (Tosses an orange at Blue but misses)

Blue Kirby: That Aint going to happened again (Inhales the Turkey and leaves)

Link: ......... Blink All that for nothing!

X: There still is the mashed Potatoes!

Blue Kirby: (Runs back in the room and Inhales the Mashed potatoes and leaves again)

Link: AHHHGGGG!!!!!!

Kirby: I want to be just like that blue dude when I grow up!

Blue Kirby: (Running) Those Fools will never catch me (slips on a banna peel) OH NO!!!!!! (Shrinks then disappears)

Mario: (Looks at a Clock and notices it is 10:58 PM) What day is it?

Sonic: Its Wensday!

Mario: Ah, Okay. Its time for our weekly meeting! Report to the Living Room Now!

(Everyone goes in the Living Room and takes a seat.

Mario: As you all know! We have been doing a lot of important things lately...

Sonic: Name one!

Mario: (Yelling) You speak when I speak to you! Any ways I am going to get right down to the point! We have to go into The video games!

Pikachu: Big deal! Its not like we never been in our video games!

Mario: I mean other video games! And also Tv shows

(Everyone else gasps)

Mario: In groups of 3 we will have to get certain pieces of this (Holds on a piece of an golden mushroom) There is exactly 18 more pieces to this and we have to restore is!

Link: Why?

Mario: Cause think of how much this baby is worth!!! Well Anyways we will start tommorow afternoon. I suggest that everyone should get some sleep!

Link: Just enough time to work on my invention!

Kirby: Well I got top bunk!

Link: Okay I got bottom then!

(Everyone goes into their beds)

(In Links Room)

Kirby: (on the top bunk bed) Hey Link!

Link: (On the bottom bunk bed) Kirby! Im trying to sleep!

Kirby: But family guy is on!

Link: I don't care!

Kirby: ........... can I turn on the tv?

Link: No!

Kirby: (Jumps down From the top bunk) Please!!!!

Link: NO!!!!!!

Kirby: (Punches Link in the Face)

Link: OWW!!!! (Gets out of Bed and Picks Kirby up and tosses him on the top bunk bed) And Stay there until tommorow (lays back down)

Kirby: Which is in about another hour!

Link: Kirby!!!! If you don't shutup Im going to Knock you unconscious!

Kirby: Okay Okay! You don't have to do that! ........

(2 minutes Later)

Kirby: You know its Kinda cool being the Main Character out of this group!

Link: (Gets up and walk toward where he puts his shield and sword up. Kirby notices this)

Kirby: Okay! Im shuting up!

Link: (walks back to bed and goes back to sleep)

Kirby: .... (Finnaly goes to sleep)

On the Next chapter of Digital Squad - Time of Confusion

Mario: Im surprised this boy aint get no achohol poisining

Link: I know!

X: He had 20 40's

Sonic: (Laughing) 20 40's!

Kirby: I wonder what will happened if I Pulled the master sword...

Link: We will be sealed away in a 7 year slumber!

Kirby: (Stairs at link for 5 seconds with a blank look) ...... Nice Try.. (Pulls the master sword out of its Pedestal)

Mario: 0.0

Link: Dude!!!

Mario: (Opens one eye) Remember me as a hero! And don't whimper over me go and have fun until tommorow then avenge me! That's an order!

Kirby and Link: Sir, yes Sir!

Mario: (Dies)

Kirby: That was his last live, too!

Link: Yeah

I don't own None of the characters!!! How ever I do own the Plot! And story Line


	4. Time of Confusion

Digital Squad-Chapter 3

Time of Confusion

(The next Morning In the Living room, everyone is in there and there is a switch on the floor)

Link: Okay Im done! Gentlemen! Behold! A world without having to-

Pikachu: -listen to you waste time! Get to the damn point!

Link: Fine!

Kirby: (walks up to the switch) Is this a switch?

Link: DON'T TOUCH THAT SWITCH!!!

Sonic: Go on push the switch

Kirby: This is a switch! Im gonna push it!

Link: STOP IT!!!! Look will you all shut up!

Kirby: (Sits back down)

Link: Okay... Presenting the Miscelatore Di Anima!

X: ...... Come on, Link.... You really gonna call it that?

Link: Well yeah...... that is the Italian word for Soul mixer. At least that's what Mario told me

Pikachu: (Laughing) Well good luck with the casual sex! I mean it, Cause No, You wont get none with that name...

Link: Just shut up and step on the switch

Mario: Oooo Ooo pick me! I wanna step on the switch. (Gets up and steps on the switch making the blanket over the machine get blown away by a fan on the machine)

Sonic: ... Wow?

Mario: So what dose this do?

Link: It switches the spirits of people with others.

Kirby: Cool lets try it!

Link: Okay (Pulls a lever on the machine)

(5 minutes later)

X: WELL!!!!

Pikachu: (Stairs at the ceiling) MOOOOoooo!!

Link: Success!

Mario: You know, for a kid your pretty smart!

Link: Thanks

Kirby: 12 x 5 – 8 62 – 1 x 3 = 111

Sonic: (Checks it with a calculator) My god.... He's right!

Pikachu: Moo?

Link: I can make lots of munney!

X: Munney?

Link: Oh I get! When the Italian makes a typo people don't care! But when I make one they complain! Well to Hell with all of You! (Shoots an arrow Miscelatore Di Anima breaking it)

Everyone except for Link: ......

Pikachu: Was I just on a farm?

Kirby: Umm no?

Sonic: Seems like they are back to normal... Well im going on the computer to read some fanfics.

Pikachu: Ooo I wanna read too!

(In Sonic's room, Pikachu and Sonic are reading fanfics)

Sonic: Man! These fics about me are good!

Pikachu: Why the hell is it that in most of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Fics, I cant talk! And why is it that People hate me so much! Im different from those other pokemon! IM THE FRICKIN STAR!!!!! ITS LIKE IM A THE FRICKIN KENNY OF THEESE FAN FICS!!!!!

Sonic: Chill out, dude!

Pikachu: NO ONE LIKES ME!!!! IM THE MOST HATED CHARACTER OF NINTENDO!!!!

Sonic: Don't worry, I would'nt say MOST... but hey, Screw that!

X: (Runs up to Sonic and Pikachu panting) You guys..... You guys have to..... see what Kirby..... is doing!

Sonic: Lets go see it!

(The 3 Run downstairs where Kirby is found drunk next to at least 20 bottles)

Pikachu: HOLY COW!!!!

Kirby: You said the C word (Laughing insainly)

Mario: Im surprised this boy aint get no achohol poisining

Link: I know!

X: He had 20 40's

Sonic: (Laughing) 20 40's!

Kirby: I am Street fighter! And you are killer instinct and we are Mortal Kombat!

Mario: this is stupid and pointless!

Pikachu: Just like you!

Sonic: I know lets use chaos control and see what will happened!

X: why that?

Sonic: Cause I saw it written on a Stone in Southern Island it said "Thou who uses The jem of power to freeze time in a diffrent land shall find the link of time"

Kirby: Meow?

Pikachu: THAT'S A BAD KITTY! (Hits Kirby)

Link: [Does it mean me?]

Mario: That is a really unusual .... What ever it is... Well just try chaos control!

Sonic: (Uses chaos control and suddenly a Gossip stone pops up in front of them)

Link: Hey! I Know what to do from here! (Puts the mask of truth on)

Gossip Stone: Draw the sacred sword from its pedestal to find the link of time...

Link: [There it goes with that Link of time. Why am I even going to do this]

Kirby: I need Candy And kind will do, don't care if it's nutritious or FDA Approved It's gonna make me spaz, like bobcats on booze A hyperactive juice that only I can produce...

Link: I Think I know what to do!

(At the Fortune Telling shop Link, Mario and Pikachu)

Link: Hello Fortune Teller We want our fortunes told!

Fotune Teller: (covered in a cloak so that no one can see her face or body) that will be 10 ruppes each

Pikacu: I only have 8

Fortune Teller: Wait a second is that you, Pikachu?

Pikachu: How do you know my name?

Fortune teller: Because I am someone you know! Think! One of your friends that is just like you except for younger...

Pikachu: Hmmm

(Flashback)

Pikachu: Alright so if we go to the movies right now we wont miss the best part of the movie which is the Commercials for newer movies!

Pichu: Na I think im going to do fortune telling for a few weeks

Pikachu: Fine with me, I guess...

(End of flashback)

Pikachu: Hmmm Pichu right! Whats up baby!

Pichu: I got me a lot of money by ripping stupid people off of their money.

Link: Wo wo wo wo! How can you tell that its female!

Pikachu: Pokemon instincts, duh!

Mario: Hey that's kinda like Kirby. You cant tell his gender because he's to simple Looking so I had to ask one day

(Flash back)

Mario: Hey Kirby.. There is something I always wondered about you.

Kirby: What?

Mario: Are you male or female

Kirby: Male

Mario: Well if you see another Kirby how can you tell if its male or female.

Kirby: Its called Kirby instincts!

Mario: ......

Kirby: You will learn one day.

(End of flashback)

Pichu: Why are you at a fortune telling shop anyways.

Pikachu: It was Mr. Dumb$s' Idea

Link: HEY! It seemed right at the moment

Mario: As your leader I demand you 2 to go back to HQ!

Pikachu: Well see ya Pichu

Pichu: Bye

(They leave and go back at Hq)

Mario: Okay this is what we will do! I want You to go and find this (Finger quotes) Link of time. So im sending you with a higher intelligence.

Link: Why not you and X.

Mario: You think that's funny don't you! (Punches Link in the stomach)

Link: OWWW

Mario: Me and Kirby will go

Link: But Kirby is drunk right now!

Kirby: Yeah and I have to shave my mustache!

Mario: Not anymore! (Picks Kirby up and turns him upside down for 10 seconds and drops him)

Sonic: Come on Mario Don't drop him on his head! That's probably how he got stupid in the first place

Mario: He's okay. At least he is not drunk no more...

Kirby: Where are we going to go!

Link: I don't know. I still cant figure out that trivia question poem thingy

Pikachu: ...... Play the Prelude of light on your ocarnia of time

Link: Okay (Plays the prelude of light and wraps to the temple of time with Mario and Kirby)

Pikachu: ..... Lets party!

X: Alright! Party time!

Sonic: I hope they will be ok

(At the temple of time)

Mario: Pick up the master sword.

Link: I-I don't think I want to do that

Kirby: Why not

Link: Cause I will have to go through all that crap again

Mario: Wait a second there is a note right here it says "April Fools"

Link: ...... (falls over)

Kirby: I wonder what will happened if I Pulled the master sword...

Link: We will be sealed away in a 7 year slumber!

Kirby: (Stairs at link for 5 seconds with a blank look) ...... Nice Try.. (Pulls the master sword out of its Pedestal)

Mario: 0.0

Link: Dude!!!

(7 years later)

Mario: (wakes up) Ahh that was a nice nap...

Link: (wakes up) Whoo! What happened? Hey my voice is deeper! AHH DAMNIT, KIRBY

Kirby: (Wakes up with the master sword in his hands) Wow! Have you guys seen yourselves lately! It looks like Link is an Adult and Mario..... You look a little older.

Link: Duh! He's 28 now! And im 18 now and your 21. I don't like being an adult!

Mario: Just put the master sword back so I we can be 7 years younger

Kirby: ... Do what now?

Link: Put the sword back in the pedestal!

Kirby: Okay .... Do what now?

Mario: PUT THE SWORD BACK!!!!!

Kirby: I know I know don't yell at me! ....... Do what now?

Link: (Snatches the Sword from Kirby and puts it back in the pedestal and nothing happends) Hmm that's odd

(The 3 go to what was once there home)

Link: Dear Naryu! Its its-

Kirby: A piece of heart is in HQ!!

Link: WHERE!!!! (Runs in the torn up Building which)

(Kirby and Mario follow)

Mario: Dear Naryu!

Kirby: This place is awful

Link: (See's a familiar face) Is that you Sonic?

Sonic: Huh. Who is there?

Mario: Its-a me Mario!

Sonic: (Walks up to Mario) Mario? Dude! Where have you been all these years!

Link: Sleep!

Kirby: ...... OH NO!!! ANNA!!!

Mario: I bet she aint your gal anymore!

Kirby: Shut-up! Peach is probably with Luigi now! Na-Na!

Mario: D'oh!

Kirby: Im gonna go find her

Link: Maybe I should go with you. You might accideintly get killed!

(1 hour later)

Kirby: (Knocking on Anna's Door)

Link: She might not even live here no more!

Kirby: Shutup, Link!

Anna: (Opens the door and see's Kirby and looks at him in shock) Kirby?

Kirby: That's me!

Anna: You mean Kirby Kirby

Link: That's him!

Anna: (Slaps Kirby)

Kirby: OW!!! What did I do!?

Anna: You left me for 7 years without even saying goodbye!

Kirby: Its not my fault I was stuck in a 7 year sleep!

Link: Maybe i should stay out of this....

Anna: Did you pull the master sword again?

Kirby: Umm.... Yeah?

Anna: That's what I figured... Kirby... You have to stop doing stupid things like that!

Kirby: Umm.....Duh?

Anna: I think its time we broke up!

Kirby: WHAT!!!

Anna: I just cant be with a dumb person like you anymore! Goodbye Kirby! (Slams the door in Kirby's Face)

Kirby: --

Link: ... Wow......... That was.... Umm ... Expected.... Hey Kirby... Im sorry, man. I cant imagine what your going through....

Kirby: She is right... Im Dumb as hell...Me cant get no education because the schools no allow me kind.

Link: What?

Kirby: Shutup and lets go...

(They walk back to Hq and go inside)

Kirby: Sigh Ill be back (Runs up to his room)

Mario: Whats wrong with Kirby?

Kirby: (All the way from his room) AHH!

Link: Anna and Kirby broke up

Mario: Hey they had a good 9 year realationship, That's pretty good ya know.

Kirby: (Comes back into the main room painted in black)

Link: ! ... Dude! Kirby! You do not want to become a goth!

Kirby: Shutup! I accidently fell in some black paint.

Mario: I heard what happened Kirby... Don't worry we can go back in time and fix thi-

(Suddenly the lights go out and 2 slashing noises are heard and the lights go back on)

Link: (Looks around and see's Mario bleeding)

Mario: AHHHOWWWW

Kirby: Oh No!!!! Mario!

Mario: Link, Kirby! I got something to tell you all! Cough I always fought you guys were...... Weird! (Closes his eyes and falls down)

Link: NOOOO!!!!!

Mario: (Gets back up) Oh yeah And If you touch my stuff I will haunt you! (Closes his eyes and drops back down)

Kirby: NOOO!!!!!

Mario: (Opens one eye) Remember me as a hero! And don't whimper over me go and have fun until tommorow then avenge me! That's an order!

Kirby and Link: Sir, yes Sir!

Mario: (Dies)

Kirby: That was his last live, too!

Link: Yeah

Kirby: well you heard him... Lets get hammered!

Link: Oh yeah I can finnaly go to a bar! Im not a Kid no more!

Who killed Mario? Was it Link or Kirby or sonic or X or pikachu or anybody else that I don't want to list. Find out in the next episode!

On the Next Digital Squad

Kirby: Hey! I found something! It looks like a white glove

Link: The same kind that Mario wears.

(Dun Dun DUN)

Kirby: I know who did it!

Link: WHO!

****

Zelda: Kirby! Never go in the temple of time again!

Kirby: It was an oops!

Zelda: I can fix this all! No, You can fix this Link! Go and play the song of time!

Link: Right here?

Zelda: The sword is already in its pedestal! You can play the song of time anywhere now.

Link: Okay (Plays the song of time on his ocarnia)

****

Mario: Anyways I know what you were going to say, Pikachu. And Im gonna annonce it! Due to Copy right Crap, are going to have to change the name of this group! Any suggestions.

Link: We cant rename this!

Mario: Yes we can!!!!

Pikachu: How about team Pikachu!

Mario: ......... Umm ill come back to that......


	5. An Adventure begins

Digital Squad-Chapter 4 

An Adventure Begins

(At the bar)

Link: HIT ME!

Bar tender: Sir you had at least 5 drinks and you only been here for 10 minutes... I think you had enough

Link: I-I'll tell you when im ca-candy proof!

Kirby: If I was pink I w-would fly!

(The bar tender kicks them out)

(3 hours later near a dumpster)

Kirby: (Wakes up) Oww! I got me a hang over!

Link: (wakes up) A what?

Kirby: When you drink achohol and go to sleep or pass out you wake up with a terrible headache!

Link: Oh... Well lets solve this case!

Kirby: Wait we don't know how to do that stuff!

Link: Trust me! I know from a little show called Case closed.

Kirby: Ahh! Right!

Link: Lets go back to HQ and check the corpse for any clues.

(At Hq)

Link: Hmm... This is harder than it seems!

Kirby: Hey! I found something! It looks like a white glove

Link: The same kind that Mario wears.

(Dun Dun DUN)

Kirby: I know who did it!

Link: WHO!

Kirby: It was a hand!

Link: .... Sometimes I pray for you, Kirby

Kirby: It was either Luigi or Wario!

Link: Its Luigi! He is probably mad at Mario because he always stars in all the games they are in!

Kirby: But Wario is Mario's Enemy

Link: Argh Screw this

(At hyrule castle)

Link: and that's what happened!

Zelda: Kirby! Never go in the temple of time again!

Kirby: It was an oops!

Zelda: I can fix this all! No, You can fix this Link! Go and play the song of time!

Link: Right here?

Zelda: The sword is already in its pedestal! You can play the song of time anywhere now.

Link: Okay (Plays the song of time on his ocarnia)

(7 years earlier)

Link: Well we finnaly fixed this!

Kirby: Yeah. I still think we should of have solved the case

Link: That was 7 years later, man! That did'nt even happened yet

Kirby: Yeah your right!

(At the Hq after a lot of explaining)

Mario: Me, Dieing......HA!

Kirby: Its true! Your gonna get killed by wario or your brother.

Mario: That's really funny

P.A. System: All personal report to the telepod room, Now!

(In the Telepod room after every one got there)

X: We have not had a mission in so long!

Pikachu: Im glad you all are here!

Sonic: Blah blah blah blah, Get to the point!

Pikachu: Shutup and listen! Im going to need –

Mario: Wo wo wo! Im the leader! I give the orders!

Pikachu: Bu-

Mario: Shut up!

Pikachu: Wh-

Mario: That's an order!

Pikachu: .........Ho-

Mario: Do you want to be fired!!!!

Pikachu: ...................

Mario: Anyways I know what you were going to say, Pikachu. And Im gonna annonce it! Due to Copy right Crap, are going to have to change the name of this group! Any suggestions.

Link: We cant rename this!

Mario: Yes we can!!!!

Pikachu: How about team Pikachu!

Mario: ......... Umm ill come back to that......

Sonic: Anti-Nintendo!

Mario: .... I am Nintendo!

Sonic: I know but the name still sounds cool!

Kirby: The Backstreet Boys

Mario: Hell No!

X: The Digital Legion!

Mario: Ya know that's kinda good

Link: How about the Digital Clan!

Mario: That's good too!

Link: Ill be back (Leaves)

Kirby: Ooo Ooo! I got a good one!

Mario: What?

Kirby: The backstreet boys!

Mario: Nope!

Pikachu: Do you remember that game where you have to go to 5 different worlds with 4 people and you have to kill the leaders of the 5 worlds and then you have to kill god and he is really hard to kill and stuff and it was for the gameboy.

Mario: You mean final fantasy?

Pikachu: Yeah that!

Kirby: I got a really good one this time!

Mario: It's the backstreet boys...

Kirby: No its different

Mario: Really..

Kirby: The Digital Squad!

Mario: sigh That's our original name!

Kirby: Oh!

Link: (Comes into the room) Im back! And don't worry about changing the name, Cause I token care of it (Puts his sword back which has some blood on it)

Sonic: You killed the person who took our name?

Link: Na, I just cut off one of his arms and said change the name or your head will be next. Then I gave him a savage beating.

X: HEY! Im suppose to be the violent one!

Mario: Well that's really good we can keep the name! Is everyone ready for todays big mission!

(Everyone else nods)

Mario: Good! Time to tell you all how we are going to do this! The First one is in some game called (Picks up a piece of paper) Unreal Tournament?

Pikachu: I played that game before. I liked it a lot!

Mario: That's nice... The First one is in the trophy. Well anyways Lets discuss on how we will be doing this! Im going to spin a wheel That has all of our names on it on each section! Whatever it lands on that person will have to choose 2 people, Digital Squad members Or Other people.

Sonic: I like that idea!

Pikachu: Yeah its cool!

Mario: (Spins the Wheel and it lands on Link) Link choose 3 people!

Link: Im going to Pick Kirby and Piko

Mario: Settled it is! (walks over to the computer and presses a big shiny red button This causes Link, Pikachu and Kirby To get warped in the computer)

(In My ComputerProgram FilesUnreal Tournament MapsAS–Overlord. The 3 start off in a boat near a beach at night. The beach has turret s on the ground and a big building containing a cannon)

Kirby: Wow! This place has guns!

Link: I don't use guns. They are forbidden!

Pikachu: Whatever (Picks up a Sniper rifle)

Kirby: (Picks up a Minigun) Wow! This is bigger than me... I mean taller!

Link; (See's a piece of paper) Hey there is a paper here (Picks it up) It says "To win the trophy Destroy the enemies cannon. In order to do this destroy the computer which is on the top floor of the base"

Pikachu: Lets go then!

Link: Alright

(They walk out of the boat into the water and onto the beach The turrets Begin to fire at them)

Kirby: AHHHH!!!!! (Runs around in circles)

Pikachu: ..... (Looks at Kirby)

Kirby: JUST DON'T STAND THERE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!

Pikachu: Na.. I think im enjoying this....

Link: (Tosses a bomb at the turret) RUN AWAY!!!!!

(Pikachu and Link Run towards the base and Kirby just stands there)

Kirby: ......Oooo look at the pretty bom- (Gets Blown up causing a lot of damage to him) OWWW!!!! (Starts to follow the others)

Link: (in the base with Piko) Alright now lets be quiet

Pikachu: Okay!

(Link and Pikachu starts to walk very slowly with their weapons ready. Kirby is still outside and the cannon fires a grenade at him)

Kirby: (Looks up) ......... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Runs into the base yelling) WHY CANT I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!!!!!!!!

(One of the people of the base hear them and start shooting at them)

Link: KIRBY!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! (Shoots an arrow at one of the people there)

Kirby: Its not my fault!! (Gets hit by a shock rifle blast) AHHAH!!!!!!! (Falls down)

Pikachu: Man Down (Snipes one of the people and takes Kirby's weapon) Don't worry! He will respawn without loosing a life!

Kirby: (Respawns right in front of the base and goes back in) I want my gun back!

Pikachu: (Tosses him the minigun)

Kirby: (Starts firing his bullets at the others)

Link: Okay that's enough! Lets go further in!

Kirby: Green Leader.... Right?

Link: ..... (Blink)....... (Blink) ..... (Blink) ......(Blink). (Blink).........No....

(The 3 go further in the base now and are in the amory room Pikachu Picks up a Pulse Gun and Kirby Picks up a Flak Cannon. They countinue on shooting aat the others until they make it to)

Kirby: The Cannon Room... WOW!!!! Its so.... BIG!!!!!

(The cannon fires outside making the whole room shake)

Link: Whoa!!

Pikachu: Lets go all the way up ( Goes all the way up and almost makes it in the computer room until the cannon fires again making Piko fall all the way down leaving only a crater behind)

Link: .... Ow..... That had to hurt (Links goes all the way up and almost falls to but this time he uses his hookshot to hook back on the ledge)

Kirby: (Just simply floats up there) That was easy

Pikachu: (Respawns) Im not going up there again!

Link: Time to break this thing! (Pulls his sword out) Bye Bye Compute- (Gets Shot by a person on the other team) OWWWWWAAA!!!!!! (Collapses)

Kirby: OH NO!!!!! (Shoots the person with a flak cannon) In a Duke Nukem voice Heh Heh... What a mess... (Shoots at the Computer Breaking the Cannon)

Link: (Respawns next to Piko) I cant believe He actually did it!

Kirby: (Singing Dora the Explorer) We did it. We did it. We did it. Horay! I broke the cannon .... with my gun! I did it. I did it. I did it. Horay! I killed the guy who protected the room! Kirby Did it!..... W00T!!!!!!!

Pikachu: (Anime Sweat Drop) How long do you think this is going to go on.....

Link: I don't know...

Kirby: (Does his victory dance) Dun dun dun dun dun dun .. dun .... Dun dun dun dun dun dun .. dun .... Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Dun DONE!!!!!!!!

(Suddelny a voice says "Congragulations, You are the winner! And A trophy appears in front of Kirby)

Kirby: 0.0 ...... WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Link: Hurry up and get the mushroom piece!

Kirby: Can I have the trophy?

Pikachu: NO!

Kirby: Aww... Alright.... (Takes the piece of golden mushroom out of the trophy) Hey do you remember when I died?

Link: Yep. It was like 10 minutes ago!

Kirby: No I mean when Whit killed me!

Pikachu: Oh yeah I remember that.

Link: Lets get out of here

Pikachu: How are we going to do that?!

Link: This (pulls out a cell phone)

Kirby; Hey I got one of those too! (Pulls one out)

Pikachu: Great... A kid and a pink puffball get a phone. But the Pikachu gets nothing....

Kirby: Don't be haten, son!

Pikachu: ....... Kirby..... Just no.......

Link: (Calls Mario) ...... Hello?

Mario: Welcome to-a the Digital Squad-a HQ what can I help-a you with!

Link: Its me Link!

Mario: Ohh... Its just you.. Cause I thought it was someone important

Link: I am Important! And whats with that Italian acient?

Mario: That's for the public

Link: Well we are done with the mission...

Mario: Well time to send you back to HQ...

(At Hq 10 minutes later After Kirby telling how he finished the mission)

Kirby: Then Pikachu wouldn't let me have the Trophy

Mario: Oh well Lets go you losers

Link: Hey!

Stay in reading for the next chapter of Digital Squad


	6. A Vacation To Remember part 1

Digital Squad-Chapter 5 

A Vacation to remember Part 1

Sorry it took so long everyone. My internet just got back a day ago, thanks to slowcast! Also I am working on making a Flash Cartoon based on this! Well Anyways, Enjoy!

(At the Digital Squad HQ at 6:30 PM)

Pikachu: (Listening to music through his headphones) It's a whole new world we live in, It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place, With a brand new attitude. But 'cha still gotta catch em all And be the best that you can be.. Pokemon Johto!!!

Mario: The rest of today will be vactiony!

X: That's good! I Deserve it!

Link: What are you talking about you didn't even do any work!!

X: I did more than you think.

Sonic: Where are we going Mario? The Bahama's?

Mario: The who?

Sonic: How about Hawaii

Mario: That's where we are now!

Sonic: Oh yeah... Then How about That new cruise called the Titanic 2!

Mario: Okay!

Link: Sounds cool!

Pikachu: Okay!

X: No way, aint going on!!

Link: Hey where is Kirb

Mario: Kirb?

Link: I call him that as a Nickname.

Kirby: (Comes running in the room with a dictionary in his hand) You guys! You Guys! Guess what!

Pikachu: What?

Kirby: pika means a small short-eared burrowing mammal that is related to the rabbit and lives in rocky mountainous regions of western North America and Asia.

Pikachu: Wow... I did'nt know that....

Kirby: Yeah..... (Starts to walk away)

Sonic: He must be very bored to be reading the dictionary

Mario: Hey Kirby do you want to go on the Titanic 2

Kirby: Did you say the Titanic?

(Flashback)

(On the Titanic)

Kirby's Dad, Kane a Red Kirby: This sure is a great place

Kirby's Mom, Reyana a Blue Kirby: I know! Its Beautiful!

Kane: (Looks out to the ocean and see's an ice berg) Oh No!!!! An Ice Berg!!!!!

Reyana: This is not good

Kirby: Which is a baby at this time: Puyo Puyo!!

Reyna: We are heading right toward it!!!

Kane: Well... Screw all these people lets just float away

Reyna: (Picks up Kirby) Float away to a New place, Kirby... And if you grow up to save Popstar And go to place called Digital Squad... Whatever that is, Always remember to never go on a Titanic 2, If there is going to be another one... (Tosses Kirby Off of the boat)

Kirby: Puyo!!!! (Puffs Up and Begins to float away)

Kane: We'll Catch up to you later! We have some unfinished business to attend to!

(End of Flashback)

Kirby: What was I just flashbacking about........ It must of not been important Lets go! (His cell phone starts to ring so he answers it) Hello?

Anna: Hey Kirby

Kirby: _Why is she calling me, I thought we broke up? _Hey Anna

Anna: What'cha doing?

Kirby: Hold on...

Sonic: Yo Kirby who is it?

Kirby: (Puts his hand on the Speech Part of the phone) Its Anna

Sonic: Oh, Ask her if she wants to go on the Titanic 2! Then you can have a Date!

Kirby: And why do you want me to have a date...

Sonic: So you wont annoy me

Kirby: ...... But I thought she didn't like me anymore

Sonic: Sigh The Physics of time is to complicated for your small brain but I guess I can break it down to ya... The future is then and the present is now, She wont like you in a few years but she still likes you now. When you went into the future by pulling the master sword that sent you seven years from now. From what I heard Link Played the song of time And brought you back 7 years from then. So everything is as if you never Pulled the Master Sword.

Kirby: ................ Oh Okay I get it! (Starts Talking on the phone again) Hey Anna Do you want to go on a date?

Anna: Oh, I'd Love too!

Kirby: Alrighty then ill come over to pick you up, See ya!

Anna: Bye Bye!

(2 hours later, On the Titanic)

Link: This Boat is Friggin Huge.

Mario: (Clears his throat) Ship.

Link: Same thing

Pikachu: There is a Diffrence you dumb As- (See's a Bar) JACKPOT!!!!! (Runs to the Bar and Goes up to the Bar Tender) Alright give me a grasshopper and a scotch on the rocks!

Bar Tender: How old are you?

Pikachu: .... 18

Bar Tender: Sorry But you have to be 21 or older to drink

Pikachu: DAMNIT! (Shocks the Bar Tender)

Bar Tender: I MEAN 18 OR OLDER!!!!!

Pikachu: HaHaHaHaHa!! Yeah I thought so!

(At a Dinning Place)

Anna: Oh im so happy you brought me here, Kirby!

Kirby: Yeah, It's great but I keep getting memories as if I have already been on something like this

Anna: Oh please! Your just hallucinating..

Kirby: ........... Yeah I guess your right!

Waiter: (Walks up to them in a curious manner) What the hell are you little things!

Anna: Hmp! Well that's rude!

Waiter: And you talk too! I better call the exterminato-

Kirby: (Inhales Customor that was near him and Swallows him/her) Hold that idea! Just treat us like normal customers or you will be next!

Waiter: (In fear) Okay what do you want.

Kirby: Go ahead and order for the both of us

Anna: Well... I would like8hamburgers6boxesoffries20chickenwings10glasses

ofchoclatemilk6applesand2HardLemonaides!

Waiter: (His mouth is wide open)

Kirby: (Staring at Anna) Oooookay....... But I don't think I have that much food money.....

Anna: Alright, Halve everything except the hard lemonaides

Waiter: How old are you both

Kirby: We are both 14

Water: Sorry but you are too young to drink achohol

Kirby: (widens his eyes) Oh? Do you do that to all of your Custumors or just Kirbys?

Waiter: No Im serious. You have to be 18 or older to drink.

Anna: That's stupid! Whats wrong with this dumb boat!

Kirby: Just give us the other things

Waiter: That's a lot are you sure you can eat that all?

Anna: Our species rarely ever gets full

Waiter: Okay... (Leaves)

Anna: What about those flashbacks? You said you kept having

Kirby: Oh yeah it was as if ive been on the titanic before

Anna: (laughing) Kirby... You are only 14, The Titanic Crashed 92 years ago...

Kirby; Then why did you come on this one if that one crashed?

Anna: I doubt that this one will crash into an iceberg

Kirby: I guess your right

(Lets see what Link and Mario is doing)

Link: Hey guess what I just bought!

Mario: What?

Link: (Picks up a White Tunic) An Ice Tunic for only 200 ruppees! It allows me to stay in very cold places without getting cold!

Mario: Isnt that like your Goron Tunic?

Link: Na... That's for the Heat...

Pikachu: (Shows up) Hey people! Those drinks tasted like Water!!!

(At the Bar)

Bar Tender: I cant believe that dumb Pokemon fell for it!

(Back to Piko, Mario and Link)

Pikachu: Well lets see What Kirby is up to!

Mario: Na im going to drink some of those drinks that you said tasted like water!

(Back to Kirby and Anna after they got done eating)

Kirby: Lets go to that place that has a lot of video games!!

(Link and Pikachu are behind the chairs that they are both sitting in)

Link: That's called an Arcade...

Anna: (Turns around) How long have you both been there

Pikachu: I don't know, We were bored so we

Kirby: Decided to eavesdrop!

Link: Yep

(Suddenly a portal appears in front of the four and a boy starts to walk out and this boy is-)

Kirby: Ness!!!

Ness: Hey Kirby, Link, Anna and ... Pokemon thing!

Pikachu: Im a Pikachu! And the names Piko!

Ness: Well aint that a Jappanese Name! Well hear me and hear me well! You have to return to Termina!

Link: Me?

Ness: Yes you! Skull Kid is Trying to get Revenge and you're the only one who can bring him down!

Link: ...... Sigh That's all my life is! Fighting and Phone Calls

Ness: Huh? Look just get back to hyrule! I mean Termina! STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!!!!

Link: Alright!

Kirby: Can I g-

Link: No!

Ness: Actually you may need some assistance!

Link: Look I did this once before alone! I can do it again alone!

Kirby: WHO IS THE STAR OF THIS STORY!

Link: ... You....

Kirby: Alright! Anna, Do you want to go?

Anna: No I feel like shopping!

Kirby: Alright, See ya.

Link: Piko are you coming?

Pikachu: I guess so. (See's A girl with long hair wearing Blue jeans, A orange Shirt and a Green Headband with a water symbol. That was Marietta! Piko's Pokemon Trainer.) Marietta! (Runs up to her)

Marietta: Piko!!! How have you been!

Pikachu: Ive been good, just enjoying the vaction!

Marietta: How much money are you making

Pikachu: Well that Depends on what I Stea- I mean find!

Marietta: Okay, Piko. Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?

(They both walk over to the others)

Pikachu: Okay Chumps, This is Marietta, My Pokemon Trainer. We go way back. And Marietta this is Kirby, Link, Ness and Anna.

Link: Nice to meet you!

Ness: Enough Lets go now!

Link: All in favor of going say I

(Link, Kirby, and Piko say I)

Marietta: Of What?

Piko: Don't worry we will be back, Hang out with Anna until I get back

Ness: Alright! PSI Teleport Beta!

(A Minute Later in Termina, Clock Tower. The room where Link was Turned into a Deku Scrub)

Ness: Well Good luck (Teleports)

Link: Well lets go

Piko: Well There is a big door blocking our path!

Link: Well Well Well, Open it!

Kirby: Well Ill have the honor of doing this! Why are we saying well so much anyways?(Walks over to the door and opens it)

(They are now in a room with many Deku Flowers and Platforms)

Link: Aww Snap! I forgot my Deku Mask

???: You wont need a Mask after I get through with you..

Kirby: Who said that?

(Link, Kirby and Piko turn around to see Skull Kid wearing the Majora's Mask)

Link: I should of gotten rid of that mask...

Pikachu: Who's this freak?

Skull Kid: I am going to succeed this time Link! (He Places a Curse upon Link, Kirby and Piko)

(2 minutes later)

Link: Whoa I had the worst Nightamare

Pikachu: Me too

Kirby: Me six.

Link: (Gets ready to say a smart remark but Looks for Kirby) Wait a Second! Where is Kirby?

Kirby: Im Right here. Hey Link, Where are you? All I see is a Deku Scrub and a Zora!

Link: (looks at himself slowly) AHHHH IM A DEKU SCRUB!!!!!! ...... AGAIN!!!!!!

Pikachu: And Kirby is a Goron

Kirby: Huh? (looks at himself) EEEEPPP!!!! (Looks at Pikachu) Hey you are a Zora!

Pikachu: AHH!!!

Skull Kid: (Laughing) This time you'll stay that way forever!

Link: I still can play the song of healing, Dumby!

Skull Kid: Oh, But that's where you are wrong Deku Boy!

(Skull Kid Starts chanting and Link is surrounded by a blue energy gate. It caused Link to forget Everything he learned on his last quest from Termina)

Skull Kid: Bye, Deku Boy (Floats away Laughing)

Link: Aww Dang it! This is terrible!

Pikachu: Gee, Ya Think!!!!

Kirby: Im Finnaly Taller than link

Link: We gotta get out of here

Kirby: We cant!

Link: Don't loose hope, okay! You need to be encouraged by sonic, yeah he would know what to do! Ill find a way to get out, Just don't loose hope!

(After 30 minutes of trying to find a way to get out of clock tower)

Link: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!

Kirby: I think I just figured something out

Pikachu: What?

Kirby: Im a Goron!

Link: NARYU HELP US!

(20 more minutes later)

Kirby: I found something out!

Link: WHAT!!!

Kirby: I was reading this stone that had some writing on it, because its edumacatiomas

Pikachu: Educational, Dummy!

Kirby: Yeah that and It had something that looked like a phone then I remembered I had watched a movie that had this agent named james bond and he had a Cell Phone Grappling hook. Then I remembered that you had a longshot.

Link: It took you to remember all that stuff just to remember that I had a Hookshot! And besides there isn't anything to hook on to.

Pikachu: (Looks around) Or is there (Stares at Link)

(3 minutes later)

Link: There is no way I am doing this! That's going to hurt!

Pikachu: Come on Hero of Time. This is the only way out!

Link: Fine! But im get to do something just as cruel to you 2! (Hands Piko the LongShot then Jumps In one of the deku flowers and Jumps back out holding two flowers floating in mid air. Link floats over to the Other Platform with the door and Drops from midair to the ground) Alright! Shoot! (Holds on to a Deformed Deku Tree that is near the door)

Pikachu: (Shoots the Hookshot at Link and Being that link is Now a Deku Scrub and Deku Scrubs are made out of wood, the hookshot begins to draw in pulling Pikachu forward to Link)

Kirby: Wait up! (Grabs onto Piko's Foot)

(They both get drawn to Link and land on the platform)

Link: Sigh Lets go!

To be Countinued....


	7. A Vacation To Remember part 2

Digital Squad-Chapter 5 

A Vacation to remember part 2

Kirby: So this is clock town?

Link: I guess... I never been here.

Piko: (Stares at link) Dude... You told us all about this place... How could you not remember it.

Link: Simple. Just Don't know it. I never eva eva eva, Have been to this place!

Kirby: WE'RE DOOMED!!!

Piko: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Link: Calm down! I cant think with you guys yelling about that game! Now lets see... (Looks up and stares at te sky for a few seconds) He why is their a moon in the day time

Kirby: I don't know. Hey is it getting closer?

Link: ...... Yes

Piko: OMG LIKE ROXOR!!!!

Kirby: ...... You know, I always thought I was dumb and couldn't tell the difference between things but that was just plain creepy...

Piko: I just remembered something! Kirby you got a cell phone

Kirby: Oh yeah... (Drifts off mentally) Donkeys....

Piko: (Smacks Kirby) Focus!

Kirby: Man! Your hands are really scaly.

Link: Kirby! Phone Home!!!

Kirby: Alright! (Dials Mario's Number) ............. Hello?

Mario: Hey Kirby, How do you like the cruise!

Kirby: Im in termina, Clock town now. Me, Link, and Piko tried to stop skull kid from killing things and-

Mario: Killing things? Termina? From? Ill send back up!

Piko: Give me that! (Snatches Kirby's Cell phone) Hello! Send Over Marietta!

Kirby: Why her?

Piko: She always knows what to do in sticky situations!

Mario: Who's that!

Piko: She is hanging out with Anna so go find her! (Tosses the phone on the ground)

Kirby: Hey Fool! You broke my phone!

Piko: Nu uh! You stupid! That phone was already broke!!

Kirby: Oh yeah! Well take this! (Body slams Piko)

Piko: AHH!!! GET OFF A ME!!!!

Kirby: (Punches Piko then gets off of him) Eh, You should of saw that coming!

Piko: Your going to see something comeing. And its called a fist!

Link: Guys! Guys calm down!

Piko: Or WHAT Deku boy! Your going to spin us to death!

Link: Na maybe ill just do... THIS (Tosses a Deku nut at both of them) Now stay paralyzed until that girl gets here!

(Back on the Titantic 2)

Mario: Hey Anna

Anna: Hey Mario, Whats up?

Mario: Kirby, Link and Piko are in Termina and Piko told me to send over Marietta. Piko told me she was hanging out with you.

Marietta: Yep that's me!

Mario: Oh. Oh..... Oh!!! I wasn't expecting you to be human! Cause The Piko I Know does not get along with most humans!

Marietta: Im his Trainer.

Mario: Well anyways Im going to let you go to termina using the new wrap pipe capsules X made yesterday! (Takes a Bag of his pocket and starts looking in the bag) Lets see... Mushroom Kingdom... Hyrule.... Brinstar.... Dreamland..... Hawaii... Tavern #328... Ah here we are, Termina! (Tosses the Termina Capsule on the floor and I turns into a wrap pipe) Well Hop in

Marietta: .... Um...

Mario: Don't be scared! It will bring you to Termina!

Marietta: Alright then. (Jumps into the wrap pipe)

(Back in Termina)

Link: Any day now...

(A wrap pipe appears in front of them and Marietta jumps out of it)

Marietta: Well that was quick!

Piko: Hey Marietta

Marietta: ..... How do you know my name? Wait a second! What is a Zora doing with a Pikachu like Tail! And why is that deku scrub over there wearing clothes?

Piko: We were turned into what we are now! Before we were Piko, Kirby and Link! Do you understand?

Marietta: No

Piko: We were turned into what we are now! Before we were Piko, Kirby and Link! Do you understand?

Marietta: No

Piko: We were turned into what we are now! Before we were Piko, Kirby and Link! Do you understand?

Marietta: (Laughing) No

Piko: THIS AINT NO ZELDA GAME SO QUIT SAYING NO!

Link: Well Technically it I-

Piko: That's not the point!

Marietta: Well why don't Link just play the song of healing

Link: The song of who?

Kirby: He forgot everything he learned on his last time here

Marietta: Hmm... Alright then Ill teach it to you!

Kirby: How would you know it?

Marietta: I Played Majora's Mask for the N64! So Here is is! Remember _The Song of Healing _(She takes out a Flute and plays the notes: B, A, F, B, A, F, B, A, F, E, D, E) Now you try, Link!

Link: Okay (Plays the same notes on his ocarina)

(Suddenly Kirby, Piko, and Link are surrounded by a blue light and they are restored to their formal selves and 3 mask fall to the floor. A Goron Mask, A Zora Mask and a Deku Mask)

Kirby: YAY! IM SHORT AGAIN!

Piko: YAY! IM FURRY AGAIN!

Link: YAY! IM NOT MADE OF WOOD ANYMORE! Lets get back to the Titanic 2!

( 2 hours later on the titanic after explaining All the Chaos! We find Piko, Kirby, Anna, Marietta, Link, and Mario in a Big Room. Really big!)

Anna: So you was a goron?

Kirby: Yep And I still got the mask!

Mario: Hmm... Very interesting...

Link: Hey! Where is sonic! He gotta hear about this!

Mario: He is in Tv Room #621 on the 3rd floor

Link: Right on! Im going to tell him about this and then watch some T.V! C'mon Kirb!

Kirby: Alright

(After a lot of traveling and searching for Tv room #621 they finally find it)

Kirby: There it is!

Link: Man! This boat is way to big to look for things! (Opens the door) Gasp Sonic! Are you watching A Romance Channel!!

Sonic: (Turns off the Tv) Um.. No! It was Sci-fi!

Kirby: (Turns the Tv back on) AHA!! I always knew you had sensitive side!

Sonic: .... I can explai-

Link: Man! Wait until the others hear about this!

Sonic: Don't do th-

Kirby: Yeah! Whats Next! Your going to fall for Amy Rose!?

Sonic: (Blushes) Shut up

Kirby and Link: Blink Blink HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sonic: I swear! If you tell anybody! I will personally have my cereal out of the bottom of your skulls!

Kirby: I don't even have bones!

Sonic: Well I know your flammable!

Kirby: Eep!

Link: Fine, then! We wont tell no one!

Kirby: Yeah... (Snickering)

Link: Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree! K I S S I N (Gets Punched by Sonic) OWW!!!

Sonic: Yeah. Real Mature, Link!

Link: Hey im only 11

Kirby: So who else knows?

Sonic: Just Tails...

Kirby: Oh okay... So.... Why don't you just hook up with Amy?

Sonic: Because that could hurt my reputation.

Link: What? I don't see anything wrong with Amy!

Sonic: No its not that its because If people know that I have a sensitive side they might not think im cool!

Kirby: Who cares about people!

Sonic: I do!

Link: Hmm... You still can be sensitive and cool at the same time!

Sonic: What da ya mean by that?

Link; Look at Mario! The reason people like him more than you is cause he got it all! He is a happy person, sometimes weird but he got that sensitive side too! And He is not scared to admit he likes Princess Peach!

Sonic: Well...What if she rejects me?

Link: Okay! Now your being dumber than Kirby!! Amy wouldn't want anything else but to be with you and you know it!

Sonic: Alright. Next time I see her I will tell her.

Link: YES! That's one relationship started thanks to Link! Go Link! Go Link! Go Link!!

Kirby: And Link.... Don't think I didn't forget about you and Zelda!

Link: ...... Um gotta go! (Rushes out of the room)

Kirby: Hey, Sonic do you got a watch

Sonic: Always do! Its 11: 45 Pm

Kirby: Only about 3 hours passed.... Well im going to continue my date with Anna. See ya!

( 10 minutes later, In a Carnival like place )

Anna: Whoever thought their would be a carnival on a boat!

Kirby: I know It seems like this Ship is a whole village! Lets go in that Maze made out of mirrors

Anna: Alright

(They both walk over to the house of mirrors)

Kirby: This Maze is big!

Anna: Hey look, Kirby! It's a baby waddle dee! Isnt it cute!

Kirby: (Kicks it into a mirror) It's a better football if you ask me!

Anna: KIRBY!!!! You hurt it! Not all waddle dee's are bad!

Kirby: I know! It was a good football! It will probably be a good snack too!

Anna: Stop it!

Kirby: No! I know that its cruel but its sort of funny too!

Anna: Kirby! Stop it this instant!

Kirby: Okay Okay! Its just going to bump into something and die anyways!

Anna: Whatever

Kirby: Well lets- (His cell phone rings) Hey I thought that was broken!

Anna: A Plot hole...

Kirby: (Answers his cell phone) Hello

Link: He-

Kirby: What do you want!

Link: Ouch! Fine! All I waned to- Hey, How did you get your cell phone fixed?

Kirby: Plothole!

Link: Well anyways... Mario wants you down here, now!

Kirby: Sigh Alright... (Hangs up) C'mon Anna, We gotta go back to the **Big Room**

Anna: Okay

(Back in the **Big Room**)

Mario: Ah Kirby! You made it!

Kirby: Well duh!

Mario: Well anyways guess what time it is

Anna: What time is it

Link: Its been One whole year ever since Kirby met Mario, Sonic and I!

Kirby: It is? It is!!

Sonic: And Link is going to Rap Green Tunic.

Link: I save Hyrule in my Green Tunic, I fight in my Green Tunic, I Sleep in my Green Tunic, and when I change.... Im still in my green tunic. I Feel Cool in my Green Tunic, Im a Forest boy in my green Tuni-

Anna: That's just a Rip off of White Tee!

Link: Ya-huh! And...

Mario: Well anyways! We are going to celebrate-a!

Kirby: Whoo HOOOOO!!!! PARTY TIME!!!!!

Piko: (Walks in) Hey! Whats all the ruckus!

Sonic: Get out of here! No one likes you!

Piko: Sniff... I just want to be loved.... (leaves)

Sonic: Hes always acting like a cupcake!

Kirby: Ha! I could go for one of those!

Anna: Yeah! Does this (Finger Quotes) Celebration even have food?

Mario: It wouldn't be a (Finger Quotes) Celebration without food!

Kirby: So that's a no? Is it not?

Mario: .... You tell me, Kirby....

Kirby: Umm..... Umm..... Give me a second...... Drool ......... BUNNYS!!!!

Sonic: God! Anna, What do you see in him!

Kirby: Hey! I find that offensive in more ways than 2!

(A yellow bolt surges through the room and eltrocutes everyone)

Kirby; AHHHH ITS STATIC SHOCK!!!!!

Pikachu: (Opens the door and enters the room) I Pity da foo that mess with me! (Leaves)

Sonic: .... Ow!

Anna: That was Unexpected....

Kirby: Why was he talking like Mr. T

Mario: Hey where is Link!

Link: Snore

Kirby: Why are there Z's Coming from Link's Head?

Mario: Video Game/Cartoon Effect!

Sonic: Hey wake up Link!

Link: Snore

Sonic: (walks over to Link) WAKE UP!!!!

Link: Snore

Kirby: Is he dead!

Mario: You don't snore when your dead, Dummy!

Kirby: What about farting! I heard when people die they fart afterwards! They just don't show it on Tv!

Sonic: I don't know! That probably is true! (Hits Link in the Stomach)

Link: Cough ZZZzzz Snore

Sonic: (Kicks Link in his eye)

Link: OW MY EYE!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE!!!

Sonic: Finally! Why were you sleep?

Link: I dunno, I thought I doze off to dreamland!

Kirby: Well you could off asked me that!

Link: Hey Sonic! I got a question for you!

Sonic: Shoot!

Link: How fast can you move?

Sonic: Approximately 1,220 km per hour!

Link: DAYAMN!!! THAT'S HELA-FAST! Cant you mess up time doing that?

Sonic: Probably. But I usually never have a reason to run that fast! But then again what do you x pect! After all, My name is Sonic.....

Link: ......

Mario: ........

Kirby: .......

Anna: ......

Sonic: BAM!!!! Hahahaha!

Kirby: ..... Yeah

Mario: Okaaaayyy..... Well Lets Round up Everyone else that's not here and go back home

Link: WHAT! Why!

Sonic: Yeah! Why do we gotta go now!

Mario: Because this place bores me! And as your leader I order all of you to go through this wrap pipe back to HQ. And besides, X is Telling me that something is going down at HQ!

Link: Stupid Adult! I should join the kids next door! I know I will be the top opprative there if they knew I saved a whole kingdom!

Mario: Yeah yeah... Enjoy your little fantasy, Cause it aint happening! And If you do join them! Your Fired!

(An hour later after getting back to the base and getting everyone back home. They just got done bragging about the cruise)

X: So it didn't crash into a iceberg?

Mario: Huh? No, Silly! Why would.... It.... Do.. that?

X: (Quickly) OhNothing!

Door Bell Ring

Link: .... Umm....

Door Bell Ring

Kirby: (Starts to Get up slowly out of a chair) I'll Beeeeeeeeee geeeeeeetttttiiingggg thaaaa-

Sonic: (Walks all the way downstairs and opens the door)

Kirby: (Gets back in his chair) Never mind! You go it!

Sonic: Hey Tails!

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: What brings you to these parks?

Tails: Huh? Well anyways the whole reason im here is this!

(Everything goes all wiggly and A flashback happends)

Tails: (Just getting home carrying groceries) Ahh Flying is always good! (Lands on his Door Mat. Puts the Groceries Down, and takes out a Key. He misses the lock about 6 times and on the 7th try he gets it in and walks into his house with the groceries) Lucky 7! Well time to put these..... up? (Drops his groceries and his jaw hits the ground) IVE BEEN ROBBED, STOLLEN FROM, THEFTED! Ha ha! ...Thefted. Well looks like I don't got anything in this house anymore... Talk about Grand Theft House Hold. Well I can live with Sonic and Kirby and Link and Mario and X and ..... Umm ..... Umm...... Whats his name..... oh yeah and that other o- (His house blows up) .........Cough No lucky 7....

(End of flashback)

Sonic: Sweet! So you living here with us now!

Tails: Until I get a House

Sonic: Alright!! My Little Buddy is living with me again!

Tails: Well... Guess ill just go in the guest room and unpack the stuff I brought!

Sonic: What a day....

Stay in reading for the next Digital Squad!

Authors Note: Surprise Ending! Well anyways Halloween Chapter on the 31st


	8. Halloween Special 2004

Digital Squad-Chapter 7 

Halloween Special 1

This is not part of the storyline at all. So! Enjoy!

(In the Digital Squad HQ Livingroom at 9:00 Pm. Its very dark outside... and stuff)

Kirby: (Runs into the living room) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!

Link: ....

Mario: ...

Piko: ....

Sonic: ...

X: ... (Shoots Kirby with X buster shot)

Kirby: Ow! You don't have Christmas spirit, do you?

Link: Umm... Kirby... Its Halloween...

Kirby: ... Oh Well lets tell spooky stories!

Sonic: Alright, go ahead Kirby!

(The lights magically turn off)

Kirby: Okay! Here is a good one! Along time ago on a planet called earth there was a famous black pop star named... Michael Jackson... He was loved by millions! That was until one day during the making of a pepsi commericial he was burnt by something... I cant remember cause I forget things, well anyways he had that disease where some parts of your skin gets lighter, and he decided to.... Bleach himself!

Piko: Little girl scream

Kirby: That was only the beginning... After that he got plastic surgery and it made him look like a Female!

Mario: Dude! That's pretty fued up!

Kirby: And im not sure about this one but some say his nose fell off, others say he got it shrunk. But all I know is that he looks pretty messed up now. After that He made his voice Higher by having surgery on his vocal cords! Now some think he is a ugly looking girl! Well anyways after that, a rumor has gone around that he started molesting little boys!

Link: AHHH!!! (Runs out of the room)

Kirby: Now! This very day he lurks around all over the place looking for.... His lost nose!

Sonic: OMG!!!!!!!!

Kirby: The end

(The lights magically turn back on)

X: Yawn That wasn't scary

Link: Were you even built with a Scared Emotion?

X: I don't know!

Sonic: Is this story... real?

Kirby: I don't know, I heard it from some guy in Dreamland!

Link: (runs back in the room) Hey I just found a scary looking **Mansion** near Ice Hill!

Mario: Well here's our Q! Lets-a-go!

(Outside of the mansion)

Sonic: Alright! So what are we going to do here anyways?

Link: Probaly just go inside and discover every place in it and steal things that look valueble!

Piko: What if Michael Jackson lives here?

Mario: Its deserted, Dumby!

X: Hey, Kirby remember that time you accidently took Steroids?

Kirby: Oh yeah...

(Flashback)

(Kirby is rummaging around his locker at school looking for the cheeseburger he had)

Kirby: (Pulls out a stapler) That aint it (Eats it and finds a Cow) That's not it either (Eats it and finds a bottle with Pills in it that says Steroids) How did this get in my locker? Well It doesn't look like a Cheeseburger (Eats it and finds a pencil) That..... is not.. I fell dizzy (Collapse)

(End of Flashback)

Kirby: Yeah... They said I couldn't go to school no more! I didn't even know what it was!

Link: That's what happens when you eat everything you see

Kirby: Yep..

(Everyone goes in the mansion)

Mario: (Flips the Light Switch... And nothing happends) Guess it doesn't work

Sonic: That's okay! I don't need any light! ... Unless there are those ghost here

(Flashback)

(In Sandopolis Zone Act 2)

Sonic: (Walks in the Pyramid) AHH GHOST!!!! (Grabs on to a switch and a light pops on and the ghost goes away) Close one....

(End of Flashback)

Kirby: Hey I know! (Inhales the Lightbulb and copys the ability and gets Light Kirby)

Link: Wow... I thought you would get Spark ability!

Kirby: Obviously you have not played Kirby's Adventure! (Lights up the whole room and loses his ability)

Mario: Good Job Kirby!

(They Advance on into a room with a candle)

Link: Hey look a can-

(A giant chicken pops up)

Link: (Ignores the chicken) Hey look a cand-

Chicken: (in a proper voice) Hello

Link: (Still ignoring the chicken) Hey look a candl-

Chicken: Im talking, it is rude to ignore people.

Link: (Shoots the Chicken with an arrow) Hey look a candle and a dead chicken

Kirby: Its lunch now! (inhales the chicken)

Link: Im going to light the candle, Ok?

Piko: Enough delays!

Link: Whatever (Shoots the candle's tip with a fire arrow and picks the candle up)

X: Ill be right back, Im going to take a walk outside.

Sonic: Why do you always take a walk outside around 10: 30?

X: So I can watch TV on my new watch... Its operated by the moon! Toningt im watching stand up comedy until 12:00

Link: Sweeeeet....

X: (Walks out of the room)

(5 minutes later the 5 walk in a room with a Plasma Screen)

Mario: Daaaaaaammmn! This would go nicely in our living room!

Piko: Yeah... (Looks around) Yep sure would (Runs over to the tv and hits the On button and nothing happends. So he hits it another 3 times and nothing still happends) WORK YOU STUPID TV!!!!

Sonic: Its not plugged up, Dummy!

Piko: Oh... (Plugs it up then turns it on and the Tv pops on) Alright!

Mario: Ill be back I gotta take a wiz... (Leaves to find the bathroom)

(5 minutes later)

Sonic: Man! What's taking him so long!

(Where Mario is at)

Mario: Ahhhhhh much better! (Zips his pants up and washes his hands) I almost didn't make it! These mansions are always so big! (Walks out of the bathroom)

(A Shadowy Figure is seen by Mario and runs away)

Mario: Who's that? Who's there!? Show yourself!!!

(The Shadowy Figure Runs over to Mario and holds up a small tool and gets ready to stab Mario)

Mario: AHHHHHHH!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!

(Back to the others)

Link: Did you guys hear that?

Sonic: No...

Piko: Yeah! Shutup and keep watching Wanda does it!

Kirby: No seriously, I heard something too!

Link: Lets go check it out Kirby!

(They both go in the hallway and eventually reach Mario. And he's laying down on the floor)

Kirby: Gasp Oh no!

Link: Is he dead?

Mario: No im not dead!

Kirby; What are you doing on the floor!

Mario: (Sarcasticly) I don't know, I felt like taking a nap!

Link: Well come on lets get back to the others! I cant see that well in the dark and my candle blew out so lets hurry up!

(They make there way back to the others and...)

Sonic: OH MY GOD!!!! MARIO!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE!!!!

Mario: Huh? (Feels where his nose is but there is no nose there) AHHH!!! MY NOSE!!!! IVE BEEN NOSENAPED

Link: Whoa! I did not see that!

Kirby: It must be Michael Jackson!

Mario: Whoever it is we better get my nose back

Piko: Awww... Do I have to!

Mario: Hmm let me think about that- YES YOU DO!

Piko: Sigh Fine...

(The Gang goes around looking for the "NoseNapper")

Mario: I miss my big' O Nose!

(The Shadowy Figure Pops up again)

Link: AHH!!! (Throws his boomerang at the figure and it misses him)

(the Shadowy Figure Grabs Piko and takes him away)

Piko: AHHHH SCREW YOU GUYS!!!!!

Mario: Piko is missing in action!

Sonic: Not only he has Mario's Nose but now he has Piko too!

Link: I wont take this laying down! (Lays down) Guess I can, Well you guys go ahead Im going to lay down for a while

Kirby: You will get kidnapped or nosenapped

Link: If I close my eyes no one can see me (Closes his eyes)

Mario: GET YOU'RE A UP! NOW!!!

Link: (Gets up) Fine! I don't get paid enough for this!

(The gang continues on until they reach a room with a whole bunch of paintings and a star painted on the floor along with 10 lit candles on each point of the star)

Link: Dude, This is way to scary!

Kirby: I know its like a ritual room!

Sonic: We could be sacrificed or killed by a demon!

Kirby: I cant countinue on!

Link: Me neither their has to be another way!

Sonic: Yeah Im to scared to figure this puzzle out!

Mario: Will you all get a hold of yourselves! Look at yourselves! Your all acting like a bunch of god Dn Puys! Even though Piko would act like he wouldn't want to help if you were kidnapped, he would help! We cant act like this! Link! I thought you were the most courageous of the group!

Link: Im scared of rituals and summonings!

Mario: Still! Kirby... Moving on... Sonic! I thought you would never give up no matter what! You would normally do this if it was Amy or Tails or Knuckles!

Sonic: Yeah but that's Tails, Amy or Knuckles and this is... Piko

Mario: Come on People! Pay attention! We have to work together! And we will be able to do this! So What do you sa-

(The Shadow Figure Walks in the room and Snatches Mario and disappears)

Sonic: OH MY FRIGGEN GOD!!!!

Kirby: We have to save the others!

Link: (Examines the Room very Carfully and notices a pool of water on the side of the Star. Under the water is a Switch) Aha! (Shoots an ice arrow at the water and it freezes completely, then he sets a Bomb on the Ice and waits until it explodes. Now that there is nothing stopping him from hitting the switch, Link Jumps down into the once pool of water and steps on the switch and a door opens up) Man! Am I good at this stuff!

(Everyone continues on until they noticed Sonic Isn't with them anymore)

Kirby: Damn It!

Link: We have to find the 3 others before something happends to them!

(They are now in a room with a big hole in the center and a Switch on the other side)

Link: Well Kirby, I know what that switch will probally do! So start floating over there!

Kirby: Sigh Okay (Floats over to the other side and lands on the switch)

(They are now in the last room and they see the shadow figure)

Kirby: Give us back our friends

???: (Turns around)

Kirby: I knew it was you Michael Jackson!

Michael: (Spins around) Oooo! Your friends are already token care of! (Points to a jail cell where a few bodys with red stuff on them are)

Kirby: NOOO!!!!! ILL KEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!

Link: Sorry Kirby (Raises his sword and swings at Kirby but he dodges it)

Kirby: Link... How could you. I though we were friends...

Michael: Who's Bad!

Link: You were always a good friend Kirby but I had a deal to kill you before I met you... Ill remember you, Kirby! But now... Your going to have to die

Kirby: ... Dude! That's Pretty fued up!

Sonic: (Cracks a Smile and stifles back his laughter)

Kirby: Wait a second... Dead People cant laugh!

Michael: Got you! (Rips off his Face and Reveals that he is-)

Kirby: X? Dude! Was this a trick?

Mario: Yep! Its amazing what Ketchup can do!

Kirby: Well what about your nose!

Mario: That's Photoshop! See! (His nose magically reappears and disappears then reappears)

Kirby: Well Link almost killed me!

Link: (Touches his sword and it wiggles) Kinda hard to kill someone with a rubber sword!

Kirby: Dude! So this all was a Halloween Trick!

X: Yep! Don't tell me you didn't know!

Kirby: I didn't and I was scared like H E double hockey sticks! Dudes! What are you going to do for April fools day! And How did you rent this mansion!

Mario: Umm.. Kirby.. We didn't rent this Mansion

Old Man: Who's There!

Kirby: Lets get the hell out of here before we get busted!

Link: Right

The End

I know it wasn't that Scary but this is a comedy story! Not Horror! But it did have an unexpected Ending! Hope you enjoyed it. And Happy Halloween to all of you! And something else! Along with that plus candy and lots of it!


	9. Tails? A Digital Squad Member? Na!

Digital Squad-Chapter 7

Tails? A Digital Squad Member?

(In Digital Squad HQ, In Kirby's and Link's Room. It is 9:25 AM)

Kirby: Snore

Link: (Watching Tv) Go Tom You can get that mouse! Ooo!! You just had to run into the ironer!

Kirby: (Wakes up) You know, Jerry is better! Tom will Never Catch him!

Link: Shut up Shorty!

Kirby: (Jumps off the top bunk) Say that to my face

Link: I would but… You're going to have to get taller so you can get on my level, Shorty!

Kirby: Sure whatever…. (Walks out of the room)

(In the Game Room, A place that has A pool table, Gamecube, 6 Gameboy Advances, A Dreamcast , Super Nintindo and a Mini Bar)

Sonic: This is the Game room!

Tails: Wow! Look at all this stuff!

Sonic: Lets play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle!

(In Mario's and X's Room)

Mario: Alright This is What you need to know! There is A switch in Bowers' Castle. It Makes an Fire Alarm go off and Water will start to rain out. That's when you shoot Eletricity At Bowser And Run out of there

Piko: Aeerrr… Should I get some Booty?

Mario: Yeah, get at least half of his money

Piko: Well Shiver Me Timbers! Im going to buy me a Blasted Car with me share of the booty. So When are we going to do this, matey?

Mario: Stop talking like a Pirate! Tommorow…

(In Sonic's Room…… There isn't no one in Sonic's room!)

(In the Livingroom. X is in their building lego's)

X: E I E I O! Now that's a Gun (Picks up the realistic lego model and pretends to shoot it) I can blow up a Whole Block with this! Time to build the inside of the gun, So I can shoot stuff!

(In the Kitchen about an hour later)

X: Get out of here, Piko! No one likes you!

Piko: Why doesn't anyone like me?

Mario: We are just kidding! God! Quite being such a Pu$$y!

Piko: HEY!

Sonic: Your such a girl!

Piko: STOP IT!

Kirby: Why don't you knit a sweater You girl!

Piko: IM WARNING YOU!!!

Link: Piko

Piko: What?

Link: You… Fag!

Piko: PIIIIII KAAAAA CHUUUUU!!!!! (Lets out a Giant volt of thunder and shocks everyone around him to a crisp)

Kirby: Cough You Zap Cough like a Cough girl too!

Pikachu: That wasn't nothi-

Link: Look look, We can all sort this out by –

(3 minutes later)

Link: So we aren't girls! We aren't faggots! We sirs, are actor- I mean Digital Squad Members!

Kirby: ….. Oh my God… I get it….. Link…. I love you!

Link: (Looks around) Yeah, Whatever… (Walks Away thinking Kirby is gay)

A/N: Don't worry. Kirby is not gay… Just Stupid

Kirby: Who said that?

A/N: I did!

Kirby: Don't Interrupt the story!

A/N: Im the Author! I can interrupt anytime I want!

Kirby: Shutup!

A/N: Don't make me come down there!

Kirby: (leaves)

A/N: Yeah I thought so!

Piko: Soooo……. Link, Whats with the Blouse?

Link: Its not a Blouse, it's a tunic…. Jerkass!

Piko: Oh… I always wondered what it was that you are always wearing

Mario: Good News, Everyone! Our next Mission is Now! (Spins the wheel and it lands on Sonic)

Sonic: YES!!!! I pick Tails and X

Tails: Me?

Mario: Today's Mushroom Piece is in a Demon. And this demon is in Japan in the Past…. Well anyways it has 6 pieces in it!

X: Sounds Awkward…

Link: I know how to get you all there!

Mario: Well… Since Link is the only one who can get yall there, guess he is going to…

(After a Flight to Japan)

Link: Okay Here we go (Takes out the Ocarina of time) So now I play the song of time and go back… How many years am I suppose to go back?

X: Go back really Far!!!!

Tails: What about a hundred years!

Sonic: No! The Feudal Age!

Link: …… No..

Sonic: Im the Leader and I say F E U D A L Space A G E !

Link: Fine… (Plays the song of time and they go to the past)

X: Whoa… It looks so different!

Tails: I-I know! Wow…

Sonic: Nothing to see here but trees! I could of gone to a Park if I wanted to see a bunch of trees!

Link: Hey do you guys hear that?

(They see a person walking with a big sword. This Person is wearing red clothes and has long white hair)

Link: Hey im going to ask him if he seen a demon, Okay.

Sonic: Im going to!

Tails: You cant, Sonic! We don't exist yet and no one knows about us yet so only Link can go, being that he looks most like a human!

X: Link is Hylian! There is a Diffrence! Hylians have long ears and noses!

Link: Will you all shut up! Im going over there to ask him about a demon, okay!

(Link Walks over to the persom which is obviously Big Suprise Inuyasha)

Link: Hey, Have you seen any demons?

Inuyasha: Yep, There all over the place!

Link: All over the… place? So there is more than one demon Oh Okay well cou-

Kagome: Can you slow down a little bit, Inuyasha! Who's this?

Inuyasha: How should I know!

Link: Oh, Im Link! And I was asking if you could help us find one of these? (Pulls out the golden mushroom piece that Kirby one a few days ago)

Inuyasha: Do you got Jewl Shards?

Link: …. Oh yeah I got one of those! (Pulls out a normal jewel)

Kagome: He means a Shard of the Sacred Shekon Jewl!

Link: Oh…. No….

Inuyasha: Then you get no help from us!

Link: What?! Why!?

Inuyasha: Cause we are trying to collect all of the jewl shards!

Link: Im sure you can stop your quest just for a few hours to help me find something, I did it before… A million times…

Inuyasha: And I did too but right now I don't think I have to help a stupid kid find some toadstool!

Link: They are not mushrooms they are shaped like mushrooms but golden! And im not a Stupid Kid!

Kagome: Cant we help him?

Inuyasha: No!

Link: Wait! Where do you get jewel shards?

Inuyasha: Demons usually have them!

Link: And that's where the golden mushroom pieces are!

Inuyasha: Alright Kid! Let me do all the work and Ill find this demon

Link: HEY! Im not a helpless Kid! I saved a whole Kingdom 2 times! I know how to fight!

Inuyasha: Yeah sure… Look just stay with Kagome until I get ba-

(Suddenly a whole heard of demons start heading there way)

Link: AHHHH!!!!!

Inuyasha: Naraku… Kid, Stay with Kagome!

Link: No way! I can take them!

Kagome: (Grabs Link) No, Link! A kid like you could get killed!

Link: (Trys to get away) You don't understand! I can do this by myself if you would let me (Gets out of Kagome's Grasp) Watch me! (Runs next to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: I thought I told you to stay put!

Link: No can do! Watch an expert!

Inuyasha: Fine if you want to get killed, go ahead be my guest!

(First Link shoots a few arrows at some demons but then he realizes that he's not taking down enough. So Link Tosses his boomerang at them taking out a lot of demons. He catches his boomerang and unseaths his sword and shield. He charges after the demons and slashes at them one after another. One of the Demons attacks Link but its not enough to bring him down. He puts his sword and shield back and Takes a out his mini bombs and throws them at some demons hoping not to blow up the one with the Golden mushroom pieces. As Link looks around he see's that there are still a lot of demons left. He runs into the middle of the herd without thinking and gets attacked a few times and uses Dins Fire. It Incenerated every Demon around him except for one)

Inuyasha: (in shock) How the… How could a little kid like you do all that!?

Link: (Tired) I told you I saved a whole Kingdom before.

Inuyasha: Still your not as good as me! Wait is that? It is!

Link: Who

Inuyasha: Naraku….

Link: Him? That Loser? HA!!!

Inuyasha: Alright Kid! You think your so tough! Then go ahead and get yourself killed!

Link: Go ahead and watch me! (Shoots an arrow at Naraku and nothing hapends)

Naraku: Pathetic Kid! Do you actually think you can defeat me!?

Link: (With a shocked look) No.. Not anymore.....

Naraku: (Summons alot more demons and disappears)

Link: (Sees the golden mushroom peice and its around all the demons.) Alright a golden mushroom!

Kirby: (Appears out of no where)

Link: Kirby! How the- Where the-? What the fudge are you doing here and why!

Inuyasha: Whats a kirby?

Link: A Not Very Smart In the head freind of mine

Kirby: Im here because im the star of the comic! And people were going to long without seeing the STAR of this adventure!

Link: Well I get to be a star next time!

Kirby: well anyway i see that you found the Mushroom!

Link: Yeah but its in the middle of all them demons!

(Suddenly Hello Kitty appears)

Hello Kitty: I can help you!

Link: ....

Kirby: .....

Inuyasha: ......

Kagome: ......

Sonic: ......

Tails: .....

Hello Kitty: ......

Link: .... Gay! (Shoots Hello Kitty with an Ice Arrow)

Kirby: As i was saying Just shoot a light arrow at the one in the middle and as the light goes away you go get the mushroom!

Link: Thats good and all.... But how about if i just shoot a light arrow at the one in the middle and as the light goes away I go get the mushroom!

Kirby: Thats an great idea!

Link: See told you he was stupid, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I see that! I wonder if this would work (Kicks Kirby)

Kirby: OW!! WHY I OUTTA!!! (Leaps at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: It was him! (points to Link)

Kirby: (Freezes in mid air) Oh thank you (Redirrects his leap towards Link)

Link: AHHHHH Get offa me you little piece of gum!

Kirby: I dont like being kicked!

Link: I should try that on Mario! (He shoots an Light arrow at the demon in the middle Killing all the other demons he grabs all the Mushroom Piece and goes back to inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Impressive

Link: Yeah wel-

Sonic: Hey! you forgot all about us!

Tails: Yeah while you were killing those demons we found a gold mushroom piece!

X: Turns out there were 2 here!

Kagome: so thats what a golden mushroom peice is! I have one of those!

Link: Sweet! 3 in one trip!

Kagome: You can have it if you want, Here! (Hands Link the Mushroom piece)

Link: Thanks! You guys have helped us alot! Ill repay you by helping you fight Naraku after i get the rest of the Mushroom Pieces

Inuyasha: Alright bye!

Link: (Plays the song of time)

(The Present day about an hour later)

Mario: Thats all you found! you guys are loosers! Im just messing with you all! Lets all go out for dinner.

Link: I dont like being called a loser! (Kicks Kirby)

Kirby: HEY!!!!

Link: It was him! (Points to Mario)

Kirby: (Lunges at Mario and before He even touches Mario I conclude this chapter!)

THE END! I promise- No! I swear to god! No!!! I swear to Naryu, That i will update this alot more often!


	10. Christmas Special 2004

Digital Squad

Christmas

(December 25, 2004 at the Hq, 8:00 Am)

Piko: (wakes up) ALRIGHT! (Runs downs the stairs and slips on a rug) Damnit! (Gets back up and heads towards the livingroom. He looks at the christmas tree) YESSS!!!! (Looks under the tree and the is no presents) What the He- Come on!!!!!! (Runs ups to Marios room and smacks Mario to wake him up) Wake up fat$$ There are no presents under the tree and i need that Nintendo DS!

Mario: Miscomprehansion of something (Falls back to sleep)

Piko: ARGH (Punches Mario) WAKE THE HELL UP YOU PORK EATING CRACKER!

Mario: Im Italian not white! (Gets out of bed)

X: (Walks through the door) Whats all the racket!

Piko: Yo Moma, now buy me some presents! And waht are you doing up!

X: I dont sleep!

Link: (Walks into the room) Whats with all the noise!

Piko: No presents Lots of noise!

Link: Wha-

Tails: (Enters the room) Hey all of you! SHUTUP!!!!!

Piko: YOU SHUTUP!!!!!

Kirby: (Walks in) Whazzup whazzup whazzup in da hizzah!!!

Piko: ......

Mario: ......

X: .......

Tails: Kirby.... just no.... Just for that im going to move in with Knuckles!

Sonic: (Walks in) Merry Christmas everyone!

Mario: There are too many people in my room! Everyone In the living room!

(In the living room)

Mario: Okay now! Whats the problem?

Piko: Need Presents!

Mario: Oh right! (Takes out a remote control with a big red shiny button and presses it and the presents appear under the tree) Cloaking device!

Kirby: Shiny button.....

Piko: Alright! (Runs up to the tree which has 31 presents under it)

Kirby: Mario, Whats a lesbian?

Mario: ... Uh oh, why?

Kirby: I heard it on the news

Mario: You tell him Link!

Link: Your too young to know

Kirby: Your younger than me though!

Sonic: It is a female that is attraticed to females! And since when did you watch the news!

Kirby: Ever since 9/11

X: You was not here then!

Kirby: I ment 9/11/04!

Link: Suuure...

Kirby: Whats with those christmas ornaments! Look at them! There over there... just plotting!

Blue Ornament: So when do you plan on breaking...

Green Ornament: Tommorow........... Im going to doing it this time!

Kirby: And why is there a Intivity scene there! I dont even belive in Jesus!!!

Mario: (gasp) What kind of christain are you!

Kirby: Im Jewish, Genius!

Sonic: (Gasp) Oh my God!

Piko: (Gasp) Oh my Lord

Mario: (Gasp) Oh my God!

Link: (Gasp) Oh my Naryu!

X: (Gasp) Oh my God

Jesus: (Gasp) Oh my father!

Sonic: You never told us that!

Kirby: Oh... Well you know now!

Mario: You mean i got you that present for nothing!

Sonic: Yeah! We got him presents and he is jewish!

Link: Lets lock him in stone tower temple!

Kirby: Fellas fellas! Look none of this matters the point is im going to take my presents now! ........ Wait a second! Link is Hylian!

Link: Umm... Yeah?

Sonic: We have two non christains! Lets get them!

Kirby: STOP!!! Me and Link got all of you presents!

Mario: Works for me!

Kirby: (Goes up to the tree) Whoa! some of these presents are bigger than me!

Piko: And so is a ruler genius!

Kirby: (Opens a present) Alright a Nintendo DS and Mario 64 x 4.... I know this has to be from Mario!

Mario: Yep!

Kirby: This one is from X! (Opens the gift) Sweet! A Ray gun!

X: I knew you would like it!

Kirby: Yeah This is from Sonic (Opens it) Alright New shoes!

Link: Open mine!

Kirby: Okay (Opens Links gift and holds it above his head link does whenever he gets a item) The Kokiri Sword and a Deku sheild!!!

Link: Since i had the Mirror sheild and the glided sword i had no reason to keep that old sword

Kirby: Here is one from Piko (Opens it) A Box full of mentos as big as me!

Piko: Yep its onevof the best things aint it!

Kirby: Yeah!

Piko: Hey what did you get me?

Kirby: Soon you shall know!

Piko: (Opens up a box) A Tape? Is it porn!

Link: It is? Alright lets watch it!

Mario: You are to young, link!

Kirby: Wait! Its not porn! Its better! Its...... Aqua Teen Hunger Force!

Sonic: Well Alright!

Piko: Not better but good enough for me!

Mario: What did i get? (Opens the present Kirby got him) Super Boots and A Hammer Yay! I guess

(15 minutes later)

X: (Opens up his present from Sonic) A Flame thrower! What I always wanted, even though I got one built in me!

Mario: Well thats all the presents!

Link: Time for some good ole Chateau Romani! (Takes out 6 bottles filled with Chateau Romani and gives one to everyone) Drink up everyone! Becareful! those are the only bottles I have!

Kirby: Ah this is the best drink I know of so far! (Starts Drinking)

Sonic: Yep

Mario: Yep

X: Yeah

Piko: Mmhm

(Eveyone stays there drinking Cheteau Romani and saying yep and mmhm for about 10 minutes)

Sonic: What do we do now?

LLCool J: Who wants to come to a non nintendo party!

X and Sonic: ME

LLCool J: Then lets go

(LLCool J, Sonic and X Leaves)

Mario: Who left the door open

Kirby: What just happend?

Link: I dont even know!

Piko: Yeah.... That was completely random and stupid!

Mario: Well At least this is not one of those stories that have the author always in it

Link: Yeah those are.... random and stupid like what just happend with Cool J

Kirby: Right on!

Link: Hey If I shot an arrow at Kirby what would happend!

Kirby: I would scram

Link: You made a typo next time put the e in!

Mario: Hey did you hear on the news that the 4th wall was broken!

Piko: We kinda figured that out already!

Link: Lets break stuff!

Piko: Thats Something i would expect form Kirby, Link!

Mario: Well lets play Mario 64 x 4!

Link: We cant... Because the Author has yet to play it...

Piko: Its so boring when X and Sonic are gone!

Kirby: Come on everyone! Lets go to Dreamland!

Link: Or we could go to Hyrule!

Mario: Or the Mushroom Kingdom!

Piko: Or none of those places!

(10 minutes later)

Piko: Well its not like I had a choice

(Of course they are in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario: Time check

Kirby: Its 8:40 Am

Mario: You 3 can go where ever you want but be back in 16 hundred hours!

Link: Sir yes sir!

Mario: (Leaves off to the castle)

Piko: Well... we got about 7 hours to do some stuff! Where to go, Chumps....

Link: Do you want to piss Mario off?

Kirby: Sure that never gets old

Piko: What will we do to piss him off?

Link: Lets be late!

Kirby: What should we do!!!

Link: Lets go to Luigis

(At Luigis house)

Knock Knock Knock

Piko: Open up boy!

Luigi: (Opens the door) Hey Its Kirby, Link and ...... Umm ........... Hold on ............... Wait a sec ............... (Snapping his fingers) Umm........ Joe!

Piko: ITS PIKO!!!!

Luigi: Right Come on In!

(In Luigis house)

Luigi: What has Mario been up to?

Kirby: We are on a quest to get all the golden mushroom pieces!

Luigi: I have one of those (Hands Link the Peice)

Kirby: Why him?

Link: (Holds the piece over his head and a chime like dun dun dun DUUUN is heard and a message box appears)

Message Box: You got a Mushroom Piece. This single piece is worth exactly 895 ruppes. Keep collecting!

Link: Time to make Mario mad! (Takes out the Ocarina and plays the song of double time)

(At 6;00 PM)

Link: (Stretches) Time Flys when you stay in the same position for hours

Mario: Aha! there you are! You got some Xplaining to do cause you 3 are fired!

Kirby: All come on forgive us its christmas!

Mario: Only on one condition

Kirby: .................. Thats less than 10 right?

Mario: Yes and its to give me something worth more than 500 ruppes

Link: How Convinent! (Gives him the golden mushroom peice)

Mario: saved by the Gold, Lets go home!

(At HQ)

Mario: Well lets light the tree (Turns it on)

Piko: Lets play with the gifts

Kirby: Horray to Christmas!

Mario: And for the Audience! wait until December 31 for your present!

Kirby: Its a game featureing me and

Link: Me!

Piko: And its called Kirbys dreamland 4! And its still unfinished!

Mario: You need flash to run it!

Kirby: So Merry Christmas! And Have a happy new year!

The End


	11. Insert a good title here

Well its been probaly forever since the last hapter came but school work and sometimes money if i someone wants something im selling. So you guys can expect alot of chapters from May to August! So im Sorry. Ive been bad to my fans (Thats if I have any) So Here you go. Oh yeah Im going to move this to the Smash Bros. Section since it fits in that category better!

Digital Squad

Chapter 8

Kirby: Hey Mario, You know what sucks about this story?

Mario: What?

Kirby: The fact that you have to have knowlage of our games to get some of the story...

Mario: Well then all they have to do is buy a few of games!

Kirby: Yes buy our games

Mario: Buy Mario 64 Ds and Super Mario Sunshine

Kirby: And get Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirbys Air ride

Piko: What are you all doing!

Mario: Trying to get the readers to buy our games

Piko: You all are morons... Buy Pokemon Leaf Green though! Its a good game...

Sonic: And Sonic Heroes!

Kirby: Where did you come from Sonic?

Sonic: Well you see my Mom and my Dad got together one night and poof! Here i am!

Kirby: (Tapping the bottom of his mouth) Really?

X: Get Megaman X Commando Mission

Link: And The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure!

Mario: Alright! Enough Advertising! Im going to look at all those cool badges I have! (Walks away)

Kirby: Have you ever thought that Mario was...

Sonic: What...

Kirby: Um... You know... (Stares at X)

X: ... (Blink) What!

Kirby: Whats all that Blue stuff all over you?

X: ... I should shoot you right now, Kirby! You never noticed that I always wore this armor!

Kirby: Wha?

X: You must not be very observant?

Link: Man I sure could go for some Koolaid right about now...

Kirby: Then lets buy some at the store

Link: I will go ahead and do that

Kirby: Can I go?

Link: No

Kirby: Can I go?

Link: No

Kirby: Can I go?

Link: No

Kirby: Can I not go?

Link: No

Kirby: Ha! I got you! Lets go!

Link: Fine! Do what you do best, Act stupid and follow me!

(Walking to the Store)

Link: Alright now... Listen, Dont say anything when we get to the store!

Kirby: ... The what?

Link: Kirby, Im a little worried about you... your acting dumb...er than usual. Have you been drinking?

Kirby: Only one sex on the beach

Link: _So we did have vodka..._ Well stop drinking! No wonder you were acting stupid last chapter

Kirby: Hey what if we pulled the four sword?

Link: Your doing that! Or ill send you back to the mirror world!

Kirby: (Cringes) Fine... I want some Grizzlebees™! Zesty Wings... Mmmm

Link: Thats it! (Stops walking and picks Kirby up)

Kirby: Whoa!

Link: (Chucks Kirby at a tree head first)

Kirby: Ow... WHAT THE H IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY IS ONE OF MY FING HOUSEMATES ALWAYS HITTING ME ON THE DN HEAD! CANT YOU AHOLES SEE THAT HURTS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THREW YOUR A AT A TREE! YOU WONT, B BUT I GUESS THATS THE PRICE I PAY FOR LIVING WITH 5 JACKAES!

Link: ... Whoa.. Come on... I mean... wow... Lets try to keep this PG-13... Okay... This Story is already underrate as it is!

Kirby: Man I feel wierd... (Collapses)

Link: Kirby... Kirb? Are you ok, Kirb... Din Dit... (Flips Kirby Over with his foot) You can stop trying to scare me... This isnt funny... (Tries his best to act scared) Oh No Kirby! Wake up Wake up! (Stops Acting) Uh oh... Kirby wake up! Kirby wake up. (Picks Kirby up and takes a deep breath) WAKE UP! Oh my Naryu... This cant be happening. I have to get him somewhere quick! (Looks Around and the closest place he sees is Annas house) No i cant do that to the poor girl... Hq is to far away... (Trys to see if Kirby is breathing) How do you know if they are breathing! ARGH!

Kirby: (Coughs up some red stuff) Link...

Link: Yeah?

Kirby: Come closer

Link: To avoid making it seem like im gay, im just going to say no...

Kirby: Shutup! My life is on the line... I always looked up to you...

Link: Well duh, shorty!

Kirby: Damnit Link! Im trying to tell you that I always looked up to like you were my brother. I always thought that you were like a older brother that I never had... (Looses Consiosness again)

Link: Well Anna is a Kirby, she should know what to do!

(At Annas House)

Link: (Knock Knock Knock)

Anna: Oh hey Lin- (Notices Kirby)Oh my God whats wrong with Kirby? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Link: Actually i was hoping that you would know... He Just Collapsed

Anna: Well hurry up and get him a Maxinum Tamato!

Link: All right then!

Anna: Hurry there is not much time!

Link: (Leaves)

Anna: O Kirby... I hope youll be okay soon...

Kirby: (Opens his eyes) God I feels like I got hit on the head with some wood... Where am I?

Anna: Kirby your okay! (Hugs him)

Kirby: What am I doing at your house

Anna: You kinda fell unconcious...

Kirby: Oh... but that still isnt telling me why im here

Anna: Link dropped you off here while he went to get you a tamato

Kirby: Oh okay, well now that im here what do you want to do?

Anna: (Smiles seductivly) Just follow me

Kirby: I dont know what we are going to do, but i can defiantly tell im going to like it!

(Lets see what Link is up to, At Vegitable Valley)

Link: Celery, Corn, Dills, Brocilli, Oarnges, ... Oarnges? Ah here is a tamato. Wait... why doses it have a M on it...

Tamato: I dont know

Link: (Drops the Tamato) AHH!

(10 minutes and a song on the ocarina later)

Link: Im almost there... I hope the little guy is alright

(In Annas House)

Anna: Alright I got 3 of a kind

Kirby: (Smirks) I got a full house!

(Knock Knock knock)

Anna: Ill get it! (Walks over to the door and opens it) Hey Link

Link: Hey... Are you playing poker?

Anna: Why yes

Link: So kirby is better?

Anna: Yep

Link: So i got this (Holds up the tamato) for nothing

Anna: Yeah

Link: (Shouting) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Kirby: (Walks up to Link) Alright! My tamato is here! Gimme!

Link: ... Here is your food! (Throws it at Kirby and it splats on his face)

Kirby: Hey! I was going to eat that!

Link: Come on!

Kirby: Fine... Alright bye Anna

Anna: Okay bye

(Almost at the store they are stoped when they see 3 walls and 1 in pieces)

Link: Whoa... what happend here?

Kirby: I knew this would happend

(Flash back after the battle with Kracko)

Kracko: You know what! You will pay for this! I shall destroy the fourth wall and then the 3rd wall

Kirby: ... Whatever why dont you go home and cry to your moma! She waiting for you... and me!

(End of flashback)

Link: How do we fix a wall?

Kirby: Duck tape!

Link: No! We need Construction workers!

Kirby; Or that cane of Picori!

Link: ... How the hell is that going to help us

Kirby: Well, it flips things upside down, right?

Link: yeah but that has nothing to do with fixing a wall

Kirby: Well lets go to the fourth wall!

(At the fourth wall)

Link: Whos that

Kirby: Thats Kracko and now hes trying to break the 3rd wall

Link; So thats the cloud guy that you pwned

Kirby: (Puts on some sunglasses) Yep, lets roll

Link: (Shoots an arrow at Kracko and it goes right through him since he is a cloud)

Kirby: The eye shoot the eye

Link: What is it with Nintendo and shooting eyes (Shoots a Arrow at Krackos eye and it falls down to he ground)

Kirby: (Jumps on Kracko) I will rock your face! (Starts punching Kracko in the eye and he gets up after a bit)

Link: Well this time ill make sure that one eyed cloud wont get back up! (Straps a bomb onto an arrow and shoots it at Krackos eye and knocks him down hard)

Kirby: (Kicks him in the eye and Kracko springs up and screams)

Link: That was easy

Kracko: AHHHHHH! (Causes a huge explosion)

(1 hour later)

Kirby: (Wakes up) Whoa am I dead? If i am does that mean... im in heaven... or hell? I hope its the first one... is Link dead too?

Link: I honestly do not think so, and stop talking to yourself!

Kirby: Are the walls broken?

Link: Nope lets go home

Kirby: why is it that if something takes to long you give up on it

Link: Once youve been in my shoes you would know!

Kirby: Your shoes would not fit me and you are wearing boots...

Link: Its a ... Just shutup, ill come back to is later...

Kirby: Yeah sure...

(at the hq)

Mario: Umm starting to wonder when those losers are going to get back with the kool-aid

(Link and Kirby walk through the door)

Mario: Where the hell is the kool-aid

Link: Long story, if you give me some of that jack danniels you have in the fridge ill tell you

Mario: Its not that important. Anyways we found the next Shroom Peice

Piko: Yeah. Its where im from

Kirby: DOG GONE IT! I hate the Pokemon world!

Sonic: There is another one in Rose Town if you want to go there.

Mario: Rose Town, eh... Well Lets-a go!

Link: Alright then

Mario: Tommorow that is! I have to go to the mall so i can buy Wario Ware inc: Touched. Anyone coming?

Kirby: ill go

Piko: Me too

Link: Go get the kool-aide while your gone!

X: Yeah and make sure its grape!

Mario: Bye Losers!

(At the mall, 8:20 PM)

Mario: Alright where is the game store)

Piko: I think its over th- (Sees a girl walk by. Piko walks over to her) Hey baby whussap!

SLAP

Piko: (Rubbing his cheek) Oww...

Mario: Im starting to think your gay or something... Ive never seen anybody get shotdown so many times before

Piko: No im just unsuccesful with women

Mario: Sure you are, lets just go

Piko: Game store is that way! (Points to the eastern direction still rubbing his cheek)

(They start walking that way)

Mario: Hey Kirby youve been oftenly quiet since we got here.

Kirby: CGAH!

Mario: What?

Kirby: huh?

Mario: What?

Kirby: Huh?

Piko: Hey Mario, Lets go in here!

Mario: (Looks at the store) A foot locker? But you cant even wear shoes! I mean i understood if you wore shoes but, come on, Honestly. You dont even wear clothes except for that blue party hat you wear twice a week.

Kirby: (In the store) Alright now you see. Can you hook a brother up with those kicks over there, cause i aint down with theese biscuits im wearing!

Dude: Yeah, I feel you shorty, those shoes aint cool. I can get you some of those jordans over there for 40 bones.

Kirby: Alright! Thats what im talking about. (Grabs the shoes and looks at them) Theese boys is sweet. Here you go! (Hands the guy 8 red rupees)

Dude: What the hell are theese?

Kirby: Rupees... You know.. Cash... Bling blin-

Mario: (Walks in) They dont take rupees here, Kirby!

Dude: Oh snap! You that video game charecter! Umm.. Luigi!

Mario: Thats my brother... im Mario

Dude: Yeah! I knew that

Mario: Alright here is 40 dollars. (Hands him the money)

Dude: Nice doing bussiness with you! See I be you would look like a G in those!

Kirby: Thanks, Cuz!

(Later on at the video game store)

Kirby: Theese shoes im weraing are Gnarly!

Mario: Yeah but you owe me!

Piko: There it is!

Mario: Okay! (Grabs 6 copies)

(They all go up to the clerk)

Mario: Here im purchasing theese!

Clerk: 180

BAM

Piko: OWWW WHAT DID I DO

Mario: Give me 20. I only brought 200 with me!

Piko: (Grubling) fine...

(At home, 9:00 PM)

Sonic: Alight you are home! Lets play Wario Ware!

Mario: Okie-dokie Smokie!

X: ...

Sonic: ...

Link: ...

Piko:

Kirby: ... Mario ... Just no... Not even i would say something that stupid

Mario: Thats funny right there, i dont care who you are!

Piko: I love you guys

(Everyone gets quiet again and stares at Sonic)

Piko: Forget you losers

The End

You all probally arent going to like the idea but i want to get rid of sonic and X. Its not that i dont like them, its just that i dont like to work with a whole lot of charecter. When you all write your reviews and i doubt you will, Just tell e how you feel on the situation. I might change my mind and I might not so before I post the chapter after the next one, Just let me know and we will see.


	12. New School Nintendo

Told ya, i would write them faster!

Digital Squad

Chapter 9

New-School Nintendo 2/2


	13. Final Destination

Digital Squad

Chapter 9

Evil Clones

(In the Digital Squad HQ)

Link: Arent we suppose to be in rose town?

Mario: We gotta kill these losers first!

Kirby: Come get some!

Mw Kirby: Oh im gonna kill you

Kirby: Then do it!

Mario: I dont want to fight in this stupid body

Piko: If you dont try then im not going to help you get back to being an adult!

Mario: fine...

Link: (pulls out his bow) Say Hello to my little friend (Shoots an arrow at Metal Mario and it bounces right off of him)

Mario: Ma-ma-mia! Hes metal! Does it look like a arrow would hurt him

Link; Yeah, Well it made a dent

Metal Mario: (Charges towards Link and punches him)

Link: (Gets knocked back a couple of yards)

Mario: Do i have to do everything! (Shoots alot of fireballs at Metal Mario and melts him)

Dark Link: (Draws his sword and swings at Link who blocks it)

Link: (Stabs Dark Link in the stomach and dark link fades away) Oh yeah baby!

MW Kirby: Argh... This isnt the last time youll see us! (Disappears)

Piko: We better watch our backs... now they are after us...

Kirby: Yeah..

Piko: Your clones are kinda gay... well lets turn mario back into an adult

(1 hour later)

Mario: So thats it?

Kirby: Thats it...

Mario: Thats all i gotta do?

Kirby: Yeah thats about it

Mario: So you telling me if i want to buy some new dvds just download them?

Piko: You dont get it do you

Mario: No i dont!

Link: Lets go to Rose Town!

Mario: (Punches Link in the stomach and turns Demonic) Only ye who art from a kingdom of mushrooms may say that! If you dare say that again I shall rip thy liver out and feed it for the maggots to feast upon! So art thee ready to go?

Link: ... yes?

Mario: (Gets back to normal) Than Lets-a-go!

Kirby: Did anyone else think that was creepy?

Piko: Just me...

(In Rose town)

Kirby: Okay so what your saying is that not here?

Mario: Yeah guess I was wrong

Kirby: (Glares at Mario) You Bastard...

Mario: So what do you wanna do?

Link: Party all night

Piko: Push it good

Link: ...

Mario: Yeah lets do that

Kirby: What? Why would we want to push it good?

Mario: No I meant Party

Link: But then again we just had a party yesterday...

Mario: Wanna go into the TV?

Piko: What?

Mario: I know how to jump inside of video games paintings and TVs

Kirby: Lets do that!

Mario: Okay lets find a TV

(After finding a Toad and ordering him to get out of its house, The 4 heroes found a TV)

Link: Alright! Lets do this! (Turns on the TV)

Mario: Ok lets see... Whats Final Destination?

Kirby: The stage off of our Tournament in Smash Bros.

Mario: Well Lets-a-go (He jumps in with everyone)

(They are transported to a clear field with trees and a road)

Piko: i dont think this is the Final Destination stage

Mario: Whatever queer

Piko: Shut your face, fag

Kirby: Do you guys ever shut up

Link: This is boring... (Walks out into the road)

Mario: Shut up puffflake

Kirby: Dont call me puffflake, buttwipe

Mario: Screw you mo- LINK WATCH OUT!

Link: (Sees a car coming) Time for a little fun (Jumps on the car and stands on the roof of the car) Yeee haw!

Mario: Jack ass...

Kirby: Well how is he going to get dow- LOOK OUT LINK!

Link: (Sees the car swirving towards a tree and looks around franticly. Link finds a tree and uses his hookshot to grapple to it)

Kirby: (Glares at Link) You play to much

Link: Yep

(The car crashes into a tree and explodes. The tree goes flying along the ground. Kirby turns around and sees the tree coming towards the whole group)

Kirby: OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The tree crushes into them killing them all)

ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!

Piko: Shut your face, fag

Kirby: (Shaking his head) What the...

Link: This is boring... (Walks out into the road)

Kirby: Huh?

Mario: Kirby are you oka- LINK WATCH OUT!

Link: (Sees a car coming) Time for a little fun (Jumps on the car and stands on the roof of the car) Yeee haw!

Mario: Jack ass...

Kirby: Oh my god... Whats happening

Link: (Sees the car swirving towards a tree and looks around franticly. Link finds a tree and uses his hookshot to grapple to it)

Kirby: NO! Get out of the way!

Link: Huh?

(The car crashes into a tree and explodes. The tree goes flying along the ground. Kirby turns around and sees the tree coming towards the whole group)

Kirby: (Inhales the whole group and exhales them faraway and runs to where they are)

(The tree crashes into another tree knocking it down. The whole group stares with sheer horror and amazement)

Mario: LINK! YOU COULD OF KILLED US! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Link: ... Im sorry... I was bored

Mario: Well You better thank Kirby

Link: Thanx Kirb...

Kirby: Its weird... Its like I saw this before it happend... But we died...

Piko: Thats kinda gay! Cause I can never die! But Honestly I have seen this movie before... I just remembered that it was a horror film

Mario: Oh like that movie with that black shy guy that tried to kill everyone

Link: You mean Scream?

Mario: Yeah that

(A figure walks up to them saying something)

Kirby: Whos there!

: Just Me, Ness

Kirby: Oh Hey Ness, What are you doing here?

Ness: I felt that you guys are in great peril

Link: Huh?

Ness: Havent you all ever seen this Movie?

Kirby: He has (Points to Piko)

Ness: This is a Horror Movie! One that has charecters predict their own death but they escape it! Afterward they all started dying by freak accidents!

Kirby: (Eyes get all big) AHHHHH! (Runs around screaming) What do we do! (Clings to Ness shirt) We are going to die!

Ness: (Slaps Kirby) Get a hold of yourself! Lets just leave!

Mario: Cant! We have to either get killed in here or find whatever item we need to escape out of here.

Piko: Anotherwards Were Totally screwed?

Mario: Yes...

Link: Hmm... Well lets just have Ness do his PSI Teleport

Ness: I need alot of room for that and its to risky

Kirby: Why?

Ness: Cause while Im running I could get hit by a car, smash into a wall, fall of a cliff, Run into a-

(10 minutes later)

Ness: Catch on fire, G-

Link: Alright we get it! We need to get the Item we have to collect here!

Kirby: But it could be anything!

Mario: (Feels a vibration and takes a gadget out) There is a golden mushroom peice here!

Piko: Bingo!

Alright everyone! I know you all are angry at me and all... But hey, I had the longest case of Writers Block in history! It took me a month to write this! But I can finnaly think again. Most likely because ill be out of school soon! Oh Yeah! Anyways Be sure to X pect alot of chapters in the summer! Sorry for such a sort chapter also! But i wanted to let you all know im still alive!

But I Promise you all that i will not give up on writing this fanfic for a very long time!

... Its also kinda hard to type when you cant use an apostrophy or a spacebar cause it broke ...


	14. Escaping Death

Digital Squad

Chapter 10

Escaping Death

I know I said I wanted to add this to the smash section but I feel the Kirby section is the home of Digital Squad. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE A REVIEW WOULD MAYBE GIVE ME A BOOST! Sorry Just that I havent gotten one of those in a while... and I just think no one reads this anymore. To the Charecters!

(Kirby looked at the ground thinking to himself)

Kirby: Thats just weird

Mario: Whats weird Kirby?

Kirby: A golden peice, here?

Mario: Well it said it was in rose town, and thats where we are! Technically...

Ness: Well lets proceed with extreme caution

(The 5 started to walk towards a lake. Ness looked in there and saw a Giant cheep cheep in there)

Ness: Guys, look over here!

Piko: What are you compl- DAMN Thats a big fish!

Kirby: That thing can eat us whole! How will we be able to kill it!

Link: Watch and learn!

(Link notches an arrow and shot it at the fish. The water was so thick that it slowed the arrow down, making it have hardley any speed. By the time it reached the cheep cheep It just bounced of its head)

Link: Daw!

Mario: Let me take care of it! (All of a sudden the Mario theme started playing through he air. The others looked at Mario confused. Mario replied by taking a Bomb-omb out and threw it into the water. The others gave him a confused look again. He Just smiled and the water shook violently as the bomb blasted the cheep-cheep to Nimbus Land) Works everytime!

Kirby: (Kirby stood there with his mouth wide open) Ho-How did you that?

Mario: In the Mushroom Kingdom, Fire can exist in water

Ness: Whatever Lets Just go before one of us di- OH MY GOD!

(The cheep-cheep landed on Piko, squishing him like an ant. They all stod there shocked)

Link: ... Oh my Naryu, they killed Piko!

Kirby: You Bastards!

Ness: I knew this was going to happend! We wernt quick enough! We have to go now! MOVE!

(The others swam across the lake quickly not wanting to have to suffer the same fate as their dear freind. They made it across the lake. They went along a path of trees and paused hesitantly)

Mario: Something is not right... (He looked at a tree for a while then stuck his hand on it. Suprisingly enough his hand went right through it) These trees are not real... This tree wants to kill us

Kirby: ... You know Mushrooms are bad for you right, Mario...

Link: Why are there illusions in this forest

Mario: Cause we are not in a forest genius! We are on an Island

Ness: Wait... How do you know all of this?

Mario: Cause we are on sand... So this cant be a forest... and I see someone familiar!

Ness: Okay?

(Mario saw a green small dinosaur with a red sadle on its back, It had a white stomach and a short tail. This was no doubt Yoshi! He ran up to Yoshi)

Yoshi: Dude! Mario! Whats up! I havent seen you in forever!

Mario: I know! Ive been very bussy, with the Digital Squad and Nintendo ... and Peach (Starts Laughing) You know what I mean!

Yoshi: (Smirks) Ha, Yeah, So what brings you to Yoshis Island!

Mario: Oh nothing, Just trying to avoid Death from catching up to us!

Yoshi: Huh?

Mario: We were suppose to die... But we escaped it and Death is pissed now...

Yoshi: We?

Mario: Me and the gang... He... He took Piko... (Mario looked down upset and angry)

Yoshi: Im sorry to hear that... Maybe you should get help from someone who tried to escape death before...

Mario: (Mario looked up at Yoshi and smiled) Thanx Yoshi... well I gotta get going!

Yoshi: See ya Mario, If you ever need Help who know who to go to! Another person

(Mario chuckled at this remark as he walked back to the others)

Mario: Im back and I know who to go to!

Ness: Who?

Mario: A old freind, A 175 year old freind!

Kirby: No one can live that long!

Mario: Exactly! Were going to ask a Boo.

Link: Okay so where is this Boo?

Mario: Over there!

(Mario Points to a house across the lake that looks like its haunted. Everyoneone swims out to the house in hopes of reaching the house without anything fatal happening. Luckily they make it there and Mario knocks on the door as the others stay behind)

Boo: (Opens the door) Mario! Its been so long since I saw you last! Is it time for another Mario Party?

Mario: No we need help...

Boo: Well... Maybe for a price...

Mario: WHAT! YOUR SUPPOSE TO DO THIS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART!

Boo: I dont have a heart.

Mario: Fine Ill give you 10 coins

Boo: Hmm.. 30 sounds better

Mario: 30? ...15!

Boo: 25! Take It or leave it!

Mario: ... If you were alive I would kill you... 20 thats my final offer!

Boo: Okay!

Mario: (Gives Boo 20 coins and Boo does his ghostly laugh) Whats so funny

Boo: I would of done it for 15 coins!

Mario: Well lets get going...

Boo: Alright. What do you need help with?

Mario: We are trying to escape death and find the golden mushroom peice thats here

Boo: I know where thats at! Its at Boosters Tower!

Mario: No! I dont want to go there!

Boo: Well do i still get to keep your money?

Mario: Hell no! We are going! Let me introduce you to the others!

Boo: Others?

(They walk to the others and everyone looks at Boo then looks at Kirby)

Mario: Alright Boo, The kid in the green skirt is Link

Link: Its a Tunic!

Mario: Kid with the sideways hat is Ness, and the Short Pink Ball thingy that looks like a live version of you is Kirby. Everyone this is Boo

Boo: Hey all of you.

Ness: How are you going to help us?

Boo: I know where the shroom is!

Kirby: This story is starting to get too serious...

Link: Yeah nothing good happens anymore!

Mario: ISNT RUNNING FROM DEATH ENOUGH EXCITMENT?

Kirby: ... No and you spelled that wrong...

Mario: I did? Oh thank you, I didnt see that

Link: Come on we gotta get outta here and find that shroom!

Kirby: Fine!

(They all start walking to the river)

Ness: Hey Wait... What if something happends... We cant be to sure!

Boo: Just watch out for something mysterious...

(They all start walking again. They safely make it across the river and end up in rose town again)

Mario: Oh! I see it! Its all the way up there! (He points to a 7 floor high building. And on top is the golden mushroom piece)

Link: Whowa! (Pulls out his Longshot)

Boo: Whoa! Too Risky! It could break!

Link: My Longshot never failed me before, though...

Boo: But still. We are in this gay movie that we cant get out of until we finish this task!

Link: Screw you. You... GHOST! (Shoots the longshot at a pole on top of the building) See ya suckers!

Mario: Link, you fool! Youre going to suffer the same fate as Piko!

Link: (On the top floor) Oh really everything seems fine here!

Kirby: Maybe he is right!

Link: (Smells something) Is that gasoline?

Ness: (Widens his eyes) LINK YOU GOT FIRE ARROWS! GET OUT OF THERE!

Link: Huh? OH MY NARYU NOO- (The top roof explodes completely and the shroom peice splits into two and they both land right at Kirbys feet)

Kirby: 0.0 ... Link... NOOO!

Mario: What The Shit? I cant believe he died...

Kirby: He was my # 1 homey, my Dog... My best friend...

Ness: Wow...

Boo: Pitiful Child, I warned him...

Mario: Well time to go home... (Picks up the two pieces and does that little dance he does when he gets a star. They all pop right out of the TV. They see Piko and Link sitting on the couch)

Kirby: DUDES! YOUR ALIVE!

Mario: Right! When you die you pop out of the TV...

Link: Yeah looks like it...

Piko: That was the 2nd gayest thing that has ever happend to me!

Mario: What about the time that dog exploded and its Wiener landed in your ear.

Piko: Fine, 3rd gayest thing!

Kirby: Yeah... that was Hela-Gay... (His Cell phone rings) What up...

Anna: Hey Kirby

Kirby: Hey Anna, Hows it hanging?

Anna: Actually I wanted to ask if we can go somewhere special tommorow night

Kirby: Sweet! Of course

Anna: Thats great! Well see ya tommorow

Kirby: Alright, Love you

Anna: Love you too, Kirby

Kirby: (Hangs up) Yep thats my name baby, cause tommorow you will be screaming it!

(Everybody looks at Kirby)

Kirby: Meh, Lets go home


	15. A Not So Good Date

Yeah! New rule! If something is in These Its the characters thoughts! Enjoy!

Digital Squad

Chapter 11

A not so good date

(Back at the HQ, About 4:00 AM)

Mario: (Sleeping in his pajamas and his night cap from Super Mario bros. 2) ...Pasta... Mushrooms... Princess...Blue Coin- (An Alarm thats loud enough to wake up the whole building goes off and Mario springs out of bed) AHHH! MA-MA-MIA WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Kirby: (Knocks the door down wearing a Turquoise night cap and holding a pillow with the warpstar on it) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Mario: I dont know, I gotta check it out!

Kirby: Well Hurry up! Im tired! (Throws his Pillow at Mario's Head who is still half sleep so he gets hit in the head and falls down)

Mario: HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE, (Grabs Kirby and Kicks him like a football)

Kirby: (Crashes into the wall) Well that woke us up...

Mario: Not that the Alarm didn't

(At 4:10 AM In the Living Room)

Piko: What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up this early in the morning

Mario: Well If you would shut up, you poor piece of crap, Maybe I could tell you all!

Link: Hurry up then!

Mario: We have recieved word that there is a huge shard of the mushroom piece in the Pipe Strip of Nintendo, Seems easy right?

Kirby: Very...

Mario: Wrong though, Its blocked by the golden Pipe with Silver that faces the water's current, We cant get down there into the Room with it unless we get all the different Mushroom tokens and there is 9 of them. The tokens are Ice, Fire, Sky, Water, Electric, Stone, Gravity, Wood, and Jewel.

Link: Whoa... We gotta do all that just to get this Piece?

Mario: Its the last Piece we need...

Piko: Great... Another Long boring Perilous Adventure to get some stupid Item... Where are these tokens even though I know they are going to be in some place that we have to do alot of stuff just to get one of these?

Mario: They are In the same Pipe but each one of them are locked away in their own dungeon or temple thingy like place...

Link: Thats so typical! We gotta do all this stuff just to get one thing! Its never easy!

Mario: Welcome to Nintendo

Kirby: So whats the first temple we need to go to?

Mario: I'll say Ice since its the first one the list...

Piko: Simple enough for me!

Kirby: Well lets all go back to bed...

Mario: Sure, After all we don't start until tomorrow at 10:00 in the AM so get prepared.

(At 9:25 PM, In Kirby's Room)

Kirby: (Looking at himself in a mirror wearing black shoes and a top hat) Okay Kirby Lets hurry up and get ready for Anna, don't wanna do what you did last time 

(Last Time)

-------------------------------

Kirby: (Shows up at Anna's house with his sword hat on and a sword) Hey Anna

Anna: Hey, Kirby (Stares at him) What's with all that?

Kirby: I wanted to show you my sword skills that Link taught me!

Anna: Well I guess so...

Kirby: Watch this! Im gonna cut that Vase in half

Anna: Kirby, Don't do that! It cost alot o-

Kirby: (Try's to cut it half but accidently lets go of his sword and it hits the vase and shatters it and the sword hits a picture of Anna and him and it breaks that and the sword hits a lamp and breaks it and lands right above Anna's head right into the wall) ... Oops?

-------------------------------

Kirby: That wont happened agai- 

Link: All ready, little buddy?

Kirby: Yeah, just about, Kid

Link: Okay then Go ahead and impress her and try not to do anything stupid.

Kirby: Ill try (Those were his last words before leaving the room and heading downstairs out the door) Better get Wheelie (Whistles very loudly and Wheelie comes) Hey Wheelie

Wheelie: ...

Kirby: Same as usual you

Wheelie: (Looks down sadly) ...

Kirby: Whoa! Really?

Wheelie: ...

Kirby: Well that sucks. By the way can you give me a ride to Anna's?

Wheelie: ...

Kirby: Alright (Hops on Wheelie and rides to Anna's house)

(After 5 minutes they reach their destination)

Kirby: Alright Wheelie (Hops off of him) You can go ahead and leave if you want (And with that Wheelie left) He sure is upset about that... (Rings the doorbell and starts humming the Orange Ocean theme to himself after 10 seconds he rings it again and hears something) ... Anna?

(He waits for an Answer and nothing is heard except for a faint cry)

Kirby: (Knocks open the door even more with his slidekick and looks around and see's something totally unexpected. He Anna tied to a chair with chains and Mirror World Kirby In front of her) MIRROR WORLD ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Anna: Kirby! Run! Don't let him get you too!

Kirby: No Anna! I'm not going to abandon you!

MW Kirby: (Turns around) Well Kirby looks like you made it...

Kirby: What the hell are you doing here!

MW Kirby: I said I would be back didn't I? This is just payback from the little de-lima a while back...

Kirby: Look! You started! You tried to kill me and my friends! We just defended ourselves! And now you gone head and chained up my girlfriend! What the hell, Man!

MW Kirby: Oh yeah and your little bitch over here never did call you about a date It was me with her ability

Kirby: HEY! DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!

MW Kirby: (Laughs at Kirby) You are so pathetic and stupid... I don't even see how anything would ever even want to be with you! You're the most hideous thing I have ever seen in my life!

Anna: LEAVE KIRBY ALONE!

MW Kirby: SHUT THE HELL UP! (Slaps Anna)

Kirby: NO ONE HITS MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (Charges at his Mirror self)

MW Kirby: How stupid is this guy (Right when Kirby was in front of him he slammed him hard with a mallet)

Kirby: (Gets flung right into the wall and lands on the ground with a thud)

MW Kirby: (Laughs at Kirby again) Looks like your gonna be out for a while!

Kirby: (Trys to get up but can't cause all the pain from that single blow) Agh! Why did I rush in like that! I cant make a stupid move like that anymore! 

MW Kirby: (Runs over to Kirby and jumps right above him and turns into a stone)

Kirby: Huh? WHAT TH- (Gets pounded hard and almost looses his consciousness)

Anna: KIRBY!

MW Kirby: (Shakes his head) So weak... Might as well finish you off! (Takes out a Hammer) Good Night!

Kirby: No... I cant let it end like this... I'm not going to die like this! There is way to much I didn't even do yet! I didn't even get laid yet! Well I'm not dead yet! And If I die he will try to kill Anna... (That very thought made him fueled his anger and Kirby Gathered up enough strength to barely dodge out the way of a hammer that could of ended his life) No...way im going... to let you... kill me!

MW Kirby: I was going to kill you quickly but I guess you want to die slowly (Shoots an laser at Kirby who inhales it and gets laser ability)

Kirby: (In a Duke Nukem voice) Come get some

MW Kirby: (This time MW Kirby dashes towards towards Kirby with a punch, Kirby sidesteps and trips him) Oof!

Kirby: (Shoots a Laser at the fallen MW KIrby and it burns his skin a little)

MW Kirby: AHH! THATS IT! (Throws a cutter at Kirby who jumps but still gets cut in the foot a little and drops his ability as a bouncing star)

Kirby: (Lands and cringes at his wound but inhales the cutter and star getting a double star. He exhales it out at a devastating velocity directly at MW Kirby and it hits him cutting him and throwing him back with extreme force at a wall almost leaving him unconscious) So the tables have turned, eh?

(All MW Kirby could do was half-glare at Kirby)

Kirby: I won't kill you... Even though a dirt bag like you deserves it... Goodnight (Inhales MW Kirby then exhales him at a high velocity into the wall knocking him out and looks at the cut on his foot that is bleeding bad) That cut Is kind of bad... (Starts to fell dizzy and falls out)

Anna: Kirby... (Looks and see's Dark Link walk in and starts to advance on the fallen body of Kirby and her eyes widen) KIRBY! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! PLEASE!

Dark Link: (Stabs Kirby in his hand who springs up and shrieks in pain)

Anna: KIRBY! (Starts Crying) Oh my god! This cant be happening! There isn't even anything I can even do... 

Kirby: This is it... Its over for me... I failed Link, Mario, and Piko... I failed myself... and I failed Anna... (Just then he remembered something) Thats right! I still have that mask from Termina (He pulled out the Goron transformation mask and turned into a Goron and got alot of his energy back)

Anna: Kirby! Your OK!

Dark Link? (Shoots an arrow at Kirby and it goes right past him)

Kirby: (He takes this moment and uses it against Dark Link. He curls up and rolls around him about 5 times and spikes come out of Kirby's Goron form and smashes right into Dark Link Doing very heavy damage after that he does a Punch, Punch, Hip slam 3 hit combo on D. Link and Instantly K.O's him) You got knocked the hell out! As soon as I take off this mask I'm gonna collapse but I shoul- OW! My head...

Anna: You alright, Kirby?

Kirby: Yeah... Thunk to hard. As soon as I take off this mask Im hit! But I have an Idea...

Anna: And that is?

Kirby: This! (Whistles very loudly again and yells "Tomato" then takes off the Goron mask) Come on Wheelie... (Falls down) Ow...

(And in the speed of Light wheelie appeared with a Maximum Tomato on him he walks/drives on over to Kirby and flips the Tomato in Kirby's mouth who eats it and regains all his health)

Kirby: (Springs up) Thanks Wheelie! (Points his flap/hand towards Wheelie and Wheelie tilts towards Kirby as if they were doing a little thumbs up or something... I dont know im not from dreamland...so Wheelie leaves)

Anna: Kirby, I was so worried about you

Kirby: (Walks up to Anna) I was worried about you. If I died they surely would of tried to kill you then go after my friends

Anna: Well How are we going to get me down

Kirby: (Smirks and simply pulls out a hat Identical to Link's and pulls out a sword)

Anna: Oh Hell No! No no no no no no!

Kirby: Hehe, Don't worry I've improved from last time!

Anna: I dont know about this!

Kirby: Link taught me this a little better (Simply makes 2 swift horizontal swipes and the chains fall off of Anna causing her to down which Kirby catches her and Kirby just simply smiles at her) Told you

Anna: Thank you, My knight in shining armor (Gives Kirby a peck on the cheek)

Kirby: Hehe, Well no problem, My lady! (Sets Anna down) So what do we do now (Glances at the two unconscious bodies)

Anna: Well You're the one that did that

Kirby: (Laughs) Barely (Walks over to the 2 and looks at Dark Link) Hmm... I wonder... (Inhales him and gets a black hat like Links) Sweet!

Anna: There is one thing you forgot to do...

Kirby: What?

Anna: That little dance you always do after you win a fight

Kirby: Right! (Takes off the hat and does the Victory Dance)

Anna: I always think that is so cute

Kirby: (Blushes) We-well you know its just something I li-like to do

Anna: (Smiles) Same old Kirby!

Kirby: Well we should probably still do something since I was here

Anna: Speaking of... How did you know that I was in trouble

Kirby: Hehe I didn't Cause I love you

Anna: Aw, Kirby I love you too

(And the two puffballs stayed in a tight embrace. Lets see what the others are up to!)

Mario: Whats-a Up my homeys!

Link: Yo Yo Yo, Uh Uh!

Piko: I be chillin' by day, hanging out by night. If I was any cooler I would be Ice! Money everywhere I go! You don't know me foldey!

Link: Uh Uh, Check it out! Yo, yo My name is Link, I'll slice you in pieces before you even blink! Can't touch me, way too sweet! I could smack you with my sword going with a music beat! Uh, Uh Lets see my main man Mario!

Mario: You know me! Its-a me Mario! I'm the best ya see! The hippest Italian you'll need. So what If im slow, only Wimps need speed! I got strength something you ain't got. Messing with me is a chance you ain't got!

Piko: uh, uh uh, Pump up that music Foldey! Word from Pinky! (Points to where Kirby is and remembers that Kirby isn't there) Whoops...

(Everyone stops rapping)

Mario: Ma-ma-mia! You broke my flow!

Link: Yeah Piko! If you gonna do this kinda stuff don't even try to rap!

Piko: Sorry bout that!

(Thats why Nintendo Characters don't rap... Back to Kirby and Anna)

Kirby: And then I fought this Big thing! And It was Drawcia's Soul! It gave a high pitched scream that kinda made me go like... Ow... Then It shot out these seeds that were mini Drawcias and Link tapped them with the magic paint brush and shot them at Drawcia and it hit him. Then It teleported and Link Stabbed it with the paintbrush 3 times and It paralyzed it so Link drew a rainbow and pushed me through it and I Hit Drawcia. After a while of repeating that we finished it off and save dreamland! And broke the canvas curse!

Anna: Wow! You saved dreamland from becoming a world of paint! You're quite the Amazing type, Kirby! I love these stories about your adventures!

Kirby: Yeah! They were tough! I'm going to start an adventure tommorow! A very long one... I'm going to like it and and not like it at the same time though...

Anna: What do you mean by that?

Kirby: Well I'll like it because I love adventure! But I'm not going to like it because I wont be seeing you a while... I'm going to miss her... Why can't she just go with me... 

Anna: Yeah... I kinda figured so... Im really going to miss y-

(But she was cut off when Kirby closed his eyes and passionately kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back. After what seemed like a long time they parted)

Kirby: I will too... I love you, Anna and I cant stand being away from you for more than a- (Trips over MW Kirby on the floor) OW!

Anna: (She couldn't help but to laugh about what just happened) So much for the romantic moment!

Kirby: (Laughing Sheepishly) Yeah... Guess i should of saw that coming...

Anna: (Offers a hand to Kirby and picks him up still laughing) Well next time you should look

Kirby: Well excuse me!

Anna: Kirby

Kirby: Yeah?

Anna: I love you, too. It is going to be lonely around without you visiting me but I want you to go ahead and go on your adventure with your friends...

Kirby: (Smiles and nods) I'll promise to get you a souvenir! ...Better get these losers out of here 'fore they wake up

(So after calling the others. Mario and Link get to Anna's carry the others out and throw them in a city dumpster and go back to Anna's house)

Piko: Alright good! That should wrap it up! Okay lets get going!

(Everyone leaves but one person stops and turns to Anna)

Kirby: Well I guess I should get ready for tomorrow... I'll be back over before we leave cause everyone is going to say bye to their friends or family before leaving, Cause this might take over a week to do!

Anna: Okay, Kirby (Gives him a hug)

Kirby: (Smiles and hugs her back) I sure will miss her... A week seems a little to long 

Link: Hey Come on, Kirb!

(They break apart their embrace and Kirby walks to the door and turns around and winks)

Kirby: See ya tomorrow morning!

(And with that the Four Leave getting ready for a goodnight's rest, for their day of adventure and action tomorrow)

End of Chapter

Ok... No Excuse for me being so late this time around... But Im getting back into writing so there should be lots of updates! And this Story will absolutely NOT end soon. So if your a fan of this then you probably should be a little happier! Also Could I be gaining an interest in the romance genre? Maybe, Maybe not. But if you couldn't see that their wasn't alot of KirbyXAnna, Then I should give you a noose later! Well So long,

This has been Scruffy the Janitor!


	16. Christmas Special 2005!

Sorry I took so long to update this time, With school and all Its kinda hard to keep up with stuff, Anyways Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

Digital Squad Christmas 2005

(In HQ 11:50 PM, Christmas Eve)

Mario: Ah its been a whole year of random mishaps and non updating!

Link: Yeah... I cant wait until tommorow!

Kirby: ITS GONNA BE SO AWSOME MAN!

Piko: ... Awsome? WTF?

Kirby: Oops I mean great...

Piko: Retard...

Link: So what are we gonna like do this year for Chr- (Some Alarm goes off)

Mario: DISCO TIME! (A Disco Light comes outta no where and music starts playing and everyone except for Link dances for 5 minutes. Then they stop as if nothing happend) I dont know Link...

Link: ... (Falls over)

Kirby: Oh my Palm Tree!

Link: (Laying on the ground) What the hell is wrong with your dumbasses!

Mario: You can't say that! You are nothing but a mirror child!

Piko: Thats the wrong mirror... Retard...

(And just as sudden as anything God does, presents appear under the Chrismas Tree)

Kirby: He is here! (Inhales everything in the one path of the Tree and inhales a santa hat. Oddly enough he see's Boo)

Boo: DAMNIT GIVE ME BACK MY HAT, MORTAL!

Mario: ...Boo? What the hell, why are you here...

Boo: Nevermind that! Believe in what you did as a child and with that I am gon-

Link: Wait! Are you the one who has been giving away presents to people for hundreds of years?

Boo: (Sigh) Yes... It is me. I use the alias "Santa Claus" and give presents to mortals around this time of year...

Kirby: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I dont get it

Piko: Boo is Santa Claus.. GOD YOU ARE SO MENTALLY CHALLENGED!

Kirby: ... Guh! No I'm not!

(And Right then and there a Bullet Bill blast through Hq directly at Mario)

Mario: ... MWAHHHHH! (But before the bullet Bill touches Mario it Implodes)

Boo: ... What the hell was that?

(A bob-omb is launched at Mario)

Bob-omb: Hi, I'm here to kill us!

Mario: Really! How about just your self! (Kicks the Bob-omb out the window)

: MARRIIOOOOOO! (Mario looks around and figures out who that voice belongs to and right then and there Princess Peach goes crashing through the window with a knife in her back)

Mario: (Gasp and uses his regular accent from his games) Oh no! (Runs up to Peach) PEAAAAACCHHH!

Kirby: Oh my Chese cake...

Link: Oh my Nayru...

Piko: Ow my Shit!

Boo: Wow... This is a really bad christmas, eh?

Mario: (Trys to blink back some tears) Gee, Ya think? I just can't believe it! It was just too random for her... (Sinks to his Knees and buries his face into his hands) Why did she have to die... She didn't even deserve it! She is so young! And We didn't even-

Kirby: get Gigity Gigity yet!

Mario: or

Piko: have Intercourse!

Mario: I couldn't even

Link: (Whispers) Take her virginity...

Mario: (Turns around Stares at Link) You know what! STFU YOU NOOB!

Link: Okay 28 year old virgin

Mario: DIE! (Jumps on Link and Link shrinks into 8 bit style)

Boo: So... Mario Why dont we... um... well

Kirby: MAKE LOVE? WHAT THE HELL BUT AREN'T YOU A GHOST!

Boo: (Glares at Kirby) Mama Fuer (Posses Kirby)

Boo possed Kirby: WhAt ThE sHiT! (jumps out the window)

Boo: (Jumps out of Kirby's Body) Yeah so Mario how about we just give Peach a 1-up Shroom?

Mario: ... (Jaw drops open) Boo! You are a genius!

Boo: I know

Mario: (Takes out a 1-up mushroom and Peach is revived w/o the knife in her back)

Peach: (Opens her eyes) Oww.. my back hurts...

Mario: Don't worry babe, everything is gonna be okay

Piko: Cool This is an okay christmas after all

Peach: How am I still living?

(One up mushroom sound is played through the air)

Peach: Oh, Makes sense. Thank you Mario for saving me for the umtenth time

Mario: Anything for you

Kirby: (Climbs back in and walks over to Link) He is only saying that to get in her pants

Mario and Peach: (Glares at Kirby with Fire in their eyes and run over to him so he can meet what fire and a frying pan can do. Yes... It makes a Kirbypancake. So after a not G rated scene in a bedroom, we find Mario next to Peach in Mario's room the next morning)  
-  
Mario: (Wakes up) Ahh... Ma-ma-mia... (Looks at Peach who is sleeping soundly and smiles. He smiled not because of he though something was funny or cute, he smiled because he scored with the princess. So he grabs a censor box and puts it over his crouch area while he throws his usual attire on. He looks up and sees... Yoshi?) What the He- (Yoshi lands on him)

Yoshi: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Mario: Calm down Yoshi... I'll meet you outside!

Yoshi: Alright! (Walks out the door)

Peach: (Wakes up) Hi Mario!

Mario: Happy Christmas!

Peach: (Giggles) Dont you mean "Merry" Christmas?

Mario: Hmm... (Strokes his Mustache) Same thing..

Peach: That mustache of your is so... irresitable...

Mario: I know! I love my mustache and my princess! I'll be back. Yoshi is here...

Peach: Okay, I'll be out in a sec.  
-  
Mario: (Walks out and closes the door as soon as he walks into the main area he is applauded by several woots and claps and hollars)

Piko: Alright Mario!

Yoshi: Yum Yum!

Kirby: I knew you wern't gay! I'm proud of you!

Boo: HoHo!

Link: (Whispers) Penetration...

Mario: Alright! Alright! Come on stop it!

Boo: Congrats though Mario! Have I ever told you the time when I was working for bowser that Peach almost got rapped by Bowser?

Mario: (Gasp) BOWSER TRIED TO DEFLOWER MY PRINCESS! I KEEL HIM!

Boo: Now Now Thats of the past... Point is ... Ta da! You win! She now knows why they call you Super Mario!

Mario: ... ... ... Hey... Boy! That made no sense at all! So Yoshi Why are you here?

Yoshi: I dunno... (Jumps up and down)

Kirby: I could eat way more than you, Yoshi!

Yoshi: NO WAY! I challenge you to a Food eating contest!

Kirby: Your on! (Kirby and Yoshi run to the kitchen)

Piko: I have got to see this (Follows them)

Link: So... Can we get off this topic for a second?

Mario: Thank you!

Boo: I guess...

(Peach walks out of Mario's room fully dressed and walks downstairs to Mario, Boo and Link)

Peach: Where is Everyone else?

Link: Places

Mario: I always wondered... Is it pronounced Takooni or Tanooki?

Boo: Good Question

(And right there Tingle jumps out from behind the Christmas Tree)

Tingle: Oh Tingle knows! Tingle knows this answer Mr. Plumber!

Peach: ... Uh.. Mario have you two met?

Mario: I dont believe so?

Link: Ugh! Tingle get the hell out of here!

Tingle: But Mr. Fairy! Tingle does not want to go!

Link: (Turns all Demonic and stuff) LEAVE NOW!

Tingle: (Implodes)

Boo: I have learned something today... Christmas is not about presents and cookies and stuff... Its about being with your loved ones and having joy and

Link: Sexual Realtions

Boo: Er... and being together and feeling happiness...

Mario: Link! Im getting sick of your now 8 bit arse! Dont you have a girlfriend, Zelda?

Link: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! JUST A FRIEND! OKAY? ONLY A F R I E N D

Mario: Whatever... Anyways Boo is right (Puts his arm around Peach) Christmas is the best time of year. The most happiness...

Peach: I love you Mario

Mario: I love you too, Peach...

Boo: Meh... Where is Piko when you need a sarcastic remark...

Piko: (Runs in) OMFG ROTFLMAO IT ARE TEH TIE!11one

Link: So it was a tie, eh?

Piko: yes...

Link: Piko You are a FUCKING CRACKHEAD!

Piko: yes...

Link: and an idiot

Piko: yes...

Mario: And needs to die

Piko: yes...

Peach: and needs to get a life

Piko: yes...

Boo: and is homosexual

Piko: y- no...

Boo: Almost worked...

Piko: So who won between you and Peach, Mario?

Mario: Me!

Link: ... Huh? Wait I thought that when you do ... it ... there is not suppose to be competition...

Piko: Link... You perverted child... They were playing super smash bros! Not having sex!

Mario: Yeah he really is stupid... Always got your head in the gutter, right Link?

Boo: ... But... But... Yoshi said you guys had to get dressed! What was up with that!

Peach: Cause we were in our pajamas

Link: Censor Box though!

Mario: Dont you know that my pajamas have the words "Suck my" on the stomach then an arrow pointing to my-

Boo: So you guys were just playing a game!

Piko: Duh!

Link: But... When the author said that Mario scored!

Peach: Because Mario and I fought 2 level 9 computers with a handicap 6 levels higher than ours on teams. You guys are idiots!

(Link and Boo fall over anime style)

Yoshi: (Walks in) This Chapter makes no sense at all!

Wario: (Jumps in from the fridge) WAHAHAHA!

Kirby: (Runs in) Mario your cousin is here!

Mario: ... Oh no!

Luigi: (Pops out of a toaster) Oh yeah!

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Mario!

(Mario and Luigi start speaking Italian to each other. Wario looks at them and turns into an uber n00b then implodes)

Piko: Wow

(And a Pikachu with a Red Flower behind one ear jolts through the window)

Piko: Whoa! ... Oh my damn! Sis? Pikkary? Is that you?

Link: Er... You never told me you had a baby sister, Piko...

Piko: Yeah its along story... To sum it up. That Titantic cruise got us seperated and we got seperated

Pikarry: Oh Piko! I missed you so much. (Runs up to Piko and hugs him) I have been looking for you for such a long time now!

Piko: I know... I missed you too... (Tears start to form in Piko's eyes) Thank you God... This is the best Christmas Present ever...

Kirby: So this is Piko's weakness! His little sister! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Piko: STFU J00 N00B!

Mario: Thanks for the info Weegie! (Turns to the crowd) Attention everyone! We are going to the see that huge tree in Hyrule.

Link: Great Deku Tree?

Mario: No the Huge Pine Tree! The Christmas Tree Lighting!

Luigi: Lets-a-go!  
-  
(Later that Night The whole crowd is there with some other people as well. Around the Hyrule Christmas Tree is Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Anna, Piko, Pikkary, Link, Zelda, and Boo)

Yoshi: Ooo colorful... Wow! Its all like lightaful!

Mario: Ma-ma-mia, Yoshi! You know what a Christmas tree looks like!

Yoshi: Yeah but this one is like 40 feet tall!

Boo: Meh.  
-  
Link: This tree reminds me of the forest...

Zelda: Yeah, We should both go their again someday

Link: No problem Zel

(They both look at it for a while and look at each other)

Zelda: Merry Christmas Link

Link: Happy Christmas Zelda

Zelda: Happy?

Link: Er... Thats kind of what happends when you live in the same place as Mario -  
Anna: This is so beutiful Kirby... Thanks for bringing me here

Kirby: Well Christmas is about being with your loved ones, and you is one

Anna: (Looks at Kirby then smiles) Work on your english, boy

Kirby: What?

Anna: Nothing

Kirby: (Scoots closer to Anna and puts his flap for hands around Anna) Happy Christmas, Ann

Anna: Happy Christmas, Kirb -  
Pikkary: (Jumping up and down hyperactively) -and then he kicked me and I just went KABLAM and knocked him out!

Piko: Cool! Lemme tell you about the time I saved my friend Link over there from a terrible sudden demise! Right there he was stuck hanging from a lava pit clinging on the edge for dear life, and what made it worse was that the walls were closing in above the lava that Llink was hanging from so I pushed a boulder into the pit with perfect timing and it stopped moving when the boulder got between the walls. But its never that easy, There was a Air Plane coming right at Link so I did my Thunder attack and BAM That was it!

Pikkary: That was a cool story. Merry Christmas, Bro

Piko: Happy Christmas, Lil sis -  
Mario: Hehe I cant believe they thought we did it!

Peach: (Laughs) Yeah, Hey why didn't we do it?

Mario: I dunno

Boo: Because Mario is a LOSER!

Luigi: (Gives Boo a High Five) A fat loser

Mario: Shut up Weegie!

Luigi: Make me, FatMan!

Mario: Why you little! (Grabs Luigi and starts choking him who his punching him in the stomach)

Peach: (Puts her hands on her hips) Mario! Luigi! Stop it this Instant!

Mario: Fine... (Glares at Luigi) I'll take care of you later, Bones

Luigi: Hehe whatever bro...

Peach: This is suppose to be a time of joy and loving and other gay stuff like that...

Mario: Yeah Peach is Right, Happy Christmas, Luigi

Luigi: Happy Christmas, Mario

(And with that everyone stayed watching the Tree having good times with each other, Well they should be, Its Christmas!)

End of Chapter 


End file.
